


Вы приняты

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Office Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Slash, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон согласен на любую работу и становится секретарём руководителя крупной компании - Шерлока Холмса, репутация которого по слухам весьма туманна. Поговаривают, что он очень жесток и меняет своих любовников как из числа персонала, так и из посторонних людей довольно быстро. И весьма привередлив в выборе.<br/>Джон полагает, что ему ничего не грозит, ведь это же просто слухи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Фэндом: Шерлок  
> Персонажи: Шерлок/Джон, Джон/Шерлок и прочие  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Гет, Слэш (яой), Ангст, Hurt/comfort, AU  
> Предупреждения: Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие, Кинк 
> 
> Стихи к фику можно найти здесь:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1217215
> 
> Потрясающая работа-отклик lina.ribackova:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1328354 
> 
> Благодарю вас, девочки!

**Вы приняты.  
  
Пролог.   
  
** Гарри Уотсон попала в беду. И не её вина, что долги росли с каждым месяцем, не её вина, что дешёвое пойло магическим образом растворяло все проблемы, к сожалению временно, и что Клара в который раз начинала капать на мозги со своим «надо что-то менять», «я не могу это больше терпеть», «возьми себя в руки».   
  
В общем-то, когда дверь под бойкой и решительной рукой отсекла мило-правильно-душевную Клару от остальных проблем, Гарри с облегчением завалилась на диван, щёлкнула пультом и изрядно отхлебнула из второй за сегодняшний день бутылки. Всё-таки жизнь прекрасна! И пусть вторая половинка катится к чёрту, трахается с первым подвернувшимся симпатягой с классной тачкой. Да, у Гарри долги, похмелье и агрессивная депрессия или психоз, называйте, как вам угодно, ей с этим вежливым пижоном всё равно не сравниться.   
  
И трезвонить в дверь необязательно, Клара и мёртвого бы из могилы подняла, не то, что ленивую задницу с протёртого дивана. Решила сразу забрать все вещи, быстро ты, однако, скачешь из постели в постель, дорогая подруга, и это ни капли не обидно, никто не разочарован, никто. Сейчас я открою и…  
  
 **  
  
Глава 1.  
  
** Джон решал, кому же ещё позвонить, почти вся телефонная книга оказалась непригодна. И сейчас безответные телефонные гудки приближали его к тому, чтобы схватить припрятанный пистолет и пойти грабить мирных сограждан.  
  
— Привет, Майк. Это Джон, помнишь, мы учились вместе, Бартс и …  
  
— Алло, Джон, да, конечно. Как поживаешь?  
  
— Для вернувшегося из горячей точки — вполне счастлив. Вот с работой только полный ноль. Здоровье препоганое, меня ранили и комиссовали — такие дела. Может, подскажешь чего? Деньги крайне нужны, кредит никто не даёт, пособие тут мне мало чем поможет. Если никак, то займёшь, может, сколько не жаль…  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Остановись, Джон. Вакансий же полно, тем более с твоим опытом полевых операций, с твоими знаниями.  
  
— Нет, Майк. Я больше не смогу работать хирургом, а в данный момент и педиатром, да даже санитаром - видел бы ты меня, старина — сейчас я должен проходить курс реабилитации, сидеть на сеансах с психотерапевтами и заниматься прочими принудительными процедурами.  
  
— Да что случилось-то?  
  
— Гарри попала в совершенно дерьмовую ситуацию, позарез нужны деньги.   
  
— Хм, ладно. Сразу предупреждаю, что это весьма сомнительная вакансия, но деньги хорошие, крайне хорошие, будешь получать по ставке практикующего хирурга. И ещё вопрос — как ты сейчас выглядишь, я искренне надеюсь, что от Джонни-красавчика ничего не осталось.  
  
— Вот это точно, ничего от меня прошлого не осталось, сам понимаешь — условия военного лагеря и ранение — хромаю, руки иногда начинают гулять как у последнего пропойцы, парочка шрамов там, парочка тут… Да и возраст, знаешь ли, даёт о себе знать. У вас такие что, годны?  
  
— Отлично, тебе тогда ничего не грозит. Думаю, ты знаешь компанию GlaxoSmithKline plc * , они занимаются фармацевтикой. Я работаю в одной из лабораторий. Так вот, там требуется секретарь для одного из руководителей, отдел разработки вакцины. Он крайне талантлив, гений, можно сказать, но с некоторыми причудами и капризами, которые компания старается удовлетворять, опасаясь потерять ценного сотрудника. Он уже всех достал, совершенно необузданный человек. Секретари у него как на подбор, молодые парни, чуть ли не из модельного агентства их выписывают, но как о любовнике, о нём ходят совершенно уж невообразимые сплетни. Иногда мне кажется, что его рабочее место превращается в филиал борделя. Думаю, ты его не заинтересуешь в этом плане, пусть обходится мальчиками по вызову, они часто появляются в его кабинете. Ну что, как тебе?  
  
— Не страшно, я повидал в Афганистане и не такое, боюсь, меня теперь кто-то захочет только от отчаяния, Майк. А чем я буду заниматься, если в отличие от этих моделей вряд ли удовлетворю настолько ценный кадр?  
  
— Наш Шерлок к тому же ещё и довольно малообщительная личность — будешь его коммуникацией с остальными сотрудниками. Уж договариваться ты умеешь неплохо. Ну, так ты согласен?  
  
— Куда деваться, Майк, куда деваться.  
  
— Хорошо, я перезвоню, когда переговорю с главным управляющим, в общем-то, по его инициативе я и подыскивал «кого-то постарше и пострашнее», без обид приятель. Если тебе действительно это неприятно, откажись, я могу дать денег в долг.  
  
— Нет, я согласен. Жду от тебя сообщения.  
  
— Пока.  
  
  
Стоило ему нажать отбой, Гарри тут же заворочалась на диване.  
  
— Что, Джон, собираешься под кого-то ложиться, лучше бы и в самом деле грабанул кого, а ещё лучше, не заходил бы ко мне после возвращения, — она сильнее зарылась в одеяла, как будто пряча от сумрачного света свои синяки и отёкшее лицо.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Наоборот, предполагается, что я отобью всякое желание, теперь я годен только для этого, - Джон через силу усмехнулся своим словам. — Всё будет хорошо, сестрёнка. **  
  
  
***  
За сутки до звонка.  
  
** Вернувшись из Афганистана, Джон снял номер в дешёвой гостинице, наконец-то спрятавшись от ненавязчивых, но всё же бросаемых исподтишка взглядов. Нужно было искать жильё, возможно работу, таскаться в центр помощи и реабилитации для военнослужащих.   
  
Из зеркала на него смотрел кто-то весьма странный, угрюмо-отталкивающий. Темнели круги под глазами, загорелая кожа отливала серостью, волосы мёртвым клоком торчали на голове, требуя стрижки и ухода. Отросшая щетина слишком плохо скрывала шрамы по обе стороны ото рта, делая полосу губ безэмоционально суровой и скупой.   
  
— А чего ты такой серьёзный? — веселиться не тянуло, попытка улыбнуться сложила ещё свежие багровые полосы стежков в гримасу. Радовало то, что «улыбка» не прорезала его лицо кривым серпом до ушей. Прямая, без изысканных изгибов, как и война, навечно оставившая свой след в душе, отсекая его лучшую из дорог — помогать. Помощь требовалась ему самому.  
  
Пугать Гарри своим видом не хотелось, но больше увидеться в Лондоне было не с кем. Она дала свой адрес, попросив зайти, как только он приедет в город.  
 ****  
  
***  
  
— Гарри, Гарриет! Где ты? — сердце ухало в груди. Перевёрнутые кувырком вещи, перья из подушки, осевшие на всём этом бардаке, мерзкое, липкое зловоние разлитого где-то алкоголя — всё взывало немедленно выхватить оружие и прижаться к стенам в поисках лучшей позиции. — Гарри!   
  
Она еле слышно всхлипывала в ванной.  
  
— Джооон, Джонни, — он обнял её, надеясь успокоить, но спровоцировал только новые всхлипы. Потом поднял с пола, уложил в ванну и врубил холодный душ.  
  
Когда Гарри пришла в себя и рассмотрела «нового», внешне чужого Джона, чуть снова не расплакалась.  
  
— Джон, почему ты не сказал? — пальцы мягко очертили шрамы. Он скинул её руку.  
  
— Ты, смотрю, тоже не отстаёшь от брата. Рассказывай.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * GlaxoSmithKline plc (произносится Глаксосмиткляйн пи эл си, GSK) — британская фармацевтическая компания, одна из крупнейших в мире. Штаб-квартира — в Брентфорде, пригороде Лондона.  
> GlaxoSmithKline Biologicals является глобальным подразделением компании GSK, занимающимся разработкой и производством инновационных вакцин, включая профилактические и педиатрические вакцины.


	2. Глава 2.

Тщательно отглаженная рубашка, брюки и пиджак из химчистки. Всё выглядело устаревшим и куцым. Гарри порывалась повязать галстук, но эта деталь не вязалась с новым лицом, вновь короткой стрижкой и гладко выбритым подбородком, не вязалась с опустошенным взглядом и малоподвижным лицом. Старая жизнь отвратительно сидела на манекене, оплавленном афганским солнцем.  
  
— Может не стоит? Этот тип достаточно странный, — Гарри неуверенно преграждает путь к двери, выискивая эту же неуверенность на лице брата.  
  
— Не важно. Меня не пугает избалованный мальчишка, только и знающий, как совать свой член во все дыры. Да и в любом случае, его наверняка стошнит от одного моего вида, — Джон принял угрожающую позу, наморщил лоб и жутковато улыбнулся. — Тем более, если он в своей жизни не видел никого страшнее холеной модели, забывшей сделать маникюр или, не дай бог, с целлюлитной задницей.  
  
— Уж не на мою ли ты намекаешь? — Гарри шутливо толкнула Джона к выходу. — Но что-то мне неспокойно.  
  
— Да, брось. Что за суеверия?   
  
— Ничего, просто … удачи, Джон, — Гарри в последний раз расправила нескладно сидящий пиджак.  
  
  
***  
  
Волнение немного покусывало нервы. Джон обводил языком всё ещё непривычные швы изнутри рта, похрустывал пальцами. Удивительно скучная лаборатория, яркий неживой свет, затирающие взгляд цвета. Удобно, практично, продуманно.  
  
Компьютер не включался, запрашивая пароль. Кофе-машина грохотала в тишине приёмной и извергала кофе как проснувшийся после долгой спячки вулкан. Табличка на кабинете его нового руководителя гласила: «Опасно! Не входить! Возможен риск заражения».  
  
После долгих мучений с официозом, кипой совершенно сливающегося текста, десятком не совсем уверенных подписей, пугающих договоров о неразглашении и скользкого напутствия от управляющего он попал в это местечко. Вход в логово таинственного шефа издавал странные звуки, сначала беготня около двери, потом долгая пауза, опять беготня, потом о дверь раскокали с десяток чайных сервизов и повозили по осколкам чьей-то провинившейся головой. Наверняка.  
  
На стук кабинет отзывался полностью замирающим движением, очевидно, его хозяин притворялся мёртвым, падая посреди кабинета на спину и поднимая конечности на воздух.  
  
Все эти фантазии имели мало общего с тем, что там могло ждать Джона. Но развлекая себя подобным образом, он старался изгнать мысли о том, кто его встретит по ту сторону двери. И как себя с ним вести?  
  
Шагая по кабинету сбора и обработки данных, Джон нехотя слышал шелестевшие в полголоса шепотки.  
  
 _Фрик совсем сошел с ума. Видно, модельки не выдерживают его аппетитов. Посмотри на рот, **этот** вообще всё стерпит. Да, я никогда бы не_ _подумала, что такой может валяться у него в ногах._ _А может ему это нравится?_ _Быть_ униженным? _Как мерзко._  
  
 _Да нет. Может ему наоборот нравится подчинять. Я думаю, мистер безупречность захотел поработать задницей. Не всё по чужим отираться. Этот **секретарь** для собачки слишком свирепо выглядит. Скорее он будет командовать. Представь себе: «Сидеть!», и Шерлок покорно сидит у его… _  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Джон Уотсон. Ваш новый сотрудник, — протягивать руку этим людям было неприятно, хотя из любой сплетни можно вынести некоторое полезное зерно. Вот только открытого презрения ему не хватало от нового коллектива. Для полного счастья.  
  
  
***  
  
В кабинете оказалось накурено, но не тяжело, завеса запаха дорогих сигарет смягчала резкий аромат туалетной воды, дерзко врезающийся вам в память, оставляя личную подпись владельца на всех входящих в это помещение. Джон, не удержавшись, вдохнул глубже.   
  
— Ты сошел с ума, что за приодетого клошара мне подсунули. Это непозволительно для моей репутации — меня будет сопровождать старый вшивый военный, ободранная псина из Афганистана? — голос бил со всех сторон, прекрасная акустика беспощадно окатила Джона раздражением.   
  
— Никак. Твои условия неприемлемы! — пальцы звонко простукнули по отполированной столешнице, бледная кожа в обрамлении тёмного дерева, холодный колкий взгляд в обрамлении этой бледноты. Удар в помявшийся пиджак, в напряженный корпус, в яркие шрамы, удар по одинокой мишени на открытом поле.   
  
— Ты вынудил меня, Майкрофт. Придётся над ним поработать, — телефон легко скользнул по полировке.  
  
— Джон Уотсон, — голос чужеродно разнесся по кабинету. Джон провёл рукой по волосам, скрывая своё волнение, когда Шерлок поднялся из-за стола и обошёл его по широкому кругу, будто брезгуя сделать лишний шаг к нему.  
  
Высокий, сильный как противник. Жестокая, властная мягкость окружала его невидимым, но осязаемым облаком. Неудивительно, что у него было много любовников — казалось, в любой момент его расслабленность могла вспыхнуть опаляющей страстью. Самолюбивой и пожирающей свои жертвы без сожаления.  
  
— Броустен придёт сегодня снимать мерки для моего нового костюма, заодно закажем тебе полный гардероб, — Шерлок вернулся за стол, — а до тех пор я не желаю тебя видеть в моём кабинете.  
  
  
***  
  
Суховатый старичок, с невероятно подвижными руками, споро обмерял его с ног до головы, ничуть не смущаясь не совсем чистой раны на плече Джона и тем более остальных шрамов. Шерлок же затаённо осматривал открывшуюся картину. Интерес сразу перерезал стальные черты ухоженного лица, совершив невероятное преображение к искреннему и по-детски восхищенному выражению.  
  
— Думаю, эти вещи стоит сразу выбросить, — Шерлок небрежно подхватил видавший виды костюм Джона и унёс его в ещё одну комнату, прилегающую к кабинету. На месте старых вещей остался лежать мягкий халат.  
  
— Сейчас принесут джинсы и футболку. Не беспокойся.  
  
  
***  
  
— Здравствуйте, — на него испуганно смотрели яркие, до глубин волнующие глаза, — сотрудница, в общем. Извините, что я так… Вы работаете тоже? Ой, что же, Молли Хупер, забыла представиться, — её быстрая неуловимая речь побуждала переспросить вновь, настолько нереальными, сбивчивыми казались выпавшие от страха слова. А дальше она замерла, наверное, боясь отвести глаза от рассеченного лица и опустить их на не объятую халатом кожу.  
  
— Джон. Очень приятно, — он протянул ей оброненную папку.  
  
— Вы ведь новый секретарь Шерлока. Если вдруг… — она опустила глаза, — заходите ко мне в любом случае. Я буду рада. Кабинет…  
  
— Молли, я сказал, срочно принести мне отчёты по шестому тесту, а не цепляться за каждого встречного по дороге. Крайне безответственное поведение, ты не можешь справиться даже с пустяковым делом, не состроив глазки и не надеясь приятно провести вечер в мужской компании, а потом и счастливо выйти замуж. Видите, Джон, здесь работают одни лентяи да ещё тупицы, с последними пока Вы не столкнулись, но скоро увидите их во всём напыщенном блеске.   
  
Молли готова была расплакаться, протягивая несчастную папку Холмсу. Рука с документами дрожала всё сильнее, а Шерлок не спешил её взять, насмешливо глядя на нервную девушку.  
  
Джон, сам не зная зачем, встал между ними, освободил папку из вспотевшей ладони и буквально впечатал обложку в грудь Шерлока, прижав своей рукой.  
  
— Хорошо, — процедил тот озлобленно, взял отчёт, резко развернулся и покинул приёмную.  
  
— Спасибо, — Молли успешно переборола слёзы и по-весеннему улыбнулась, солнечно, как после грозы.

 


	3. Глава 3.

  
Главный управляющий, сэр Майкрофт Холмс, казался человеком, которого следовало бояться, а это как минимум сбивало с толку, потому что он выглядел мнимо безоружным. Тяжелый взгляд и вежливость — больше не прочесть. Но его владения — информация и великолепное жонглирование словами делали его практически непобедимым. Опасным. И он знал, что Уотсона эта мнимость не ввела в заблуждение.

Кандидатура нового секретаря для брата, предложенная Стэмфордом, пришлась ему по душе. Хотя этот человек выглядел измучено, медицинская карта была полна недостатков, да и просто Джону Уотсону требовался отдых, а ещё лучше толчок к жизни или бой барабанов, возвещающих о начале новой войны.

У Майкрофта было много должников, и он никогда был не прочь обзавестись ещё одним, подстрелив этим сразу обоих зайцев. Найти того, кто мог бы сбить спесь с его неуправляемого родственника. Гениального, нельзя не признать, но полагающего, что это перевешивает все запреты и ограничения. И вернуть пошатнувшуюся уверенность в себе, потерявшемуся человеку. Решить его проблемы с работой и деньгами.

Сомнений в том, что Шерлок не захочет притронуться к Уотсону, не было. Разве что будет выводить из себя и попытается выжить его из компании в кратчайшие сроки. Иногда он был склонен к ребячеству. Но что это для того, кто закалён боем? Для того, кто выиграл суровую изматывающую схватку со смертью и бюрократией? Горделивый позёр и привередливый любовник, покупающий изысканный секс высокого качества, смешон в глазах пережившего столь многое.  
  
 **Из отчета собранного на Джона Уотсона.**  
  
 **-II-**  
 _… месяц провёл в […] в качестве пленника. Обменять его и ещё двух военнослужащих на осуждённых за организацию террористического акта […] в Великобритании […] года военное ведомство признало нерациональным. В том числе и по причине неравноценности обмениваемых. Джон Хемиш Уотсон, […] и […] признаны пропавшими без вести._  
  
 **-II-**  
 _… в районе реки […] обнаружены двое раненых, утверждающих, что они граждане Соединенного Королевства, служащий […] и […] полка. В связи с чем запрошен вертолёт для транспортирования. Определение личностей затруднено из-за ран на лице, допрос в ближайшее время невозможен. Состояние стабильно тяжелое…_  
  
 **-II-**    
 _… состоялось слушание […]._  
…признать не виновными Джона Хэмиша Уотсона с подписанием договора о неразглашении, […] и […] - посмертно. Назначить…  
  
Вот только учесть всё зачастую не выходит даже у опытных аналитиков. Скорее всего потому, что мир опутан логикой, но человек никогда не был опорной точкой её чёткого, бескомпромиссного пути.  
  
  
 ***  
  
Курьер доставил пакет со сшитой на заказ одеждой от Броустена. И шустрая Гарри первая добралась до него, ничто не предвещало бури.  
  
— Джон! Так что? — Гарри гневно бросает под ноги брату дорогие шмотки, — продаёшься за … это не цена деньгам… и сколько ты за это отрабатываешь — ему нравится ебать тебя, ты лижешь ему ноги, ешь с рук? Или он запал на эти шрамы? Не смей думать о них, сама бы этим шакалам выцарапала глаза, чтоб грёбаный Афганистан провалился сквозь землю. Не смей унижаться, шрамы ничего в тебе не изменили, ты лучше всего этого, ты не … Ты достоин самого лучшего! Чтобы какая-то сука, бросала тебе подачки…  
  
— Успокойся! Успокойся, я сказал! — слова хлестали в больные места, так что Джон и сам неожиданно закипел. - Если бы не ты, я бы туда и шагу не сделал. С таким долгом как у тебя, даже если продаться в рабство — не поможет.  
  
Гарри хотелось врезать. Какое право она имеет осуждать его, пусть и ошибочно? Ну, а если бы она оказалась права, то слышать это было бы вдвойне мерзко.   
  
Чтобы удержать себя подальше от сестры, Джон присел на диван, который жалобно корябнул по полу ножками. В плече засвербело, и скрыть стон боли не удалось.  
  
— Что? Это всё он? Говорила же те…   
  
— Это всё ты!  
  
В комнате повисла напряженная пауза. Гарри отпустила задержанное дыхание.  
  
— Он талантливый, умный человек. Я видел, как Шерлок работает — много, усердно, творчески. Создание вакцины — кропотливое дело, все эти исследования, анализ, разработки важны, они спасают миллионы жизней. И за такую цену я пошёл бы на многое, пусть бы даже ему понравилось меня придушить, избить и трахнуть. Что ж, у каждого человека есть личные пристрастия, он позволяет себе не сдерживаться, но меня это не касается. Может, в этом он находит для себя вдохновение или отдых. Ты посмотри на меня: может ли это хоть кого-то вдохновить? Кому-то прийтись по душе? А Шерлока определенно тянет к прекрасному телу, и я сегодня просто устал, и ты ещё…  
  
— Прости! Я не хотела, чтобы так вышло. Просто уйди с этого места — я же вижу, тебе нехорошо. Я могу уехать, спрятаться, да что угодно. Не нужно этих денег.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, я не хочу, чтобы ты боялась каждой тени, каждого звонка. Мы будем выплачивать сумму постепенно, скоро ты получишь средства от продажи родительского дома. И всё будет хорошо. Верь в это.   
  
  
***  
  
— Кофе! — властный голос записан уже в подсознании. Ударить кулаком по коммуникатору хотелось непреодолимо.  
  
Шерлок гонял Джона за кофе: то мало сахара, то, оказывается, не нужно сливок, слишком горячий, остыл уже, чашка переполнена, мало кофе…  
  
Но разъярить доктора не так-то просто, иногда отношение к человеку, как к пациенту сильно упрощает дело.   
  
Только одно бесило — собственные руки. Одну чашку Джон разбил в приёмной, одну в кабинете прямо при Шерлоке, одну опрокинул в лаборатории на стол. Пришлось ходить, вцепившись в блюдце и чашечку из тончайшего фарфора, боясь при этом раздавить несомненно дорогие предметы в неуклюжих руках, когда-то направлявших остриё скальпеля точно по разметке.  
  
Вот опять.  
  
— Кофе, Джон!  
  
Этот вызов не просто прихоть — приглашение к схватке. И Джон готов. Почти готов к тому, что Холмс, откинувшись в кресле, смотрит на него, в то время как у его ног сидит обнаженный парень, со спины само совершенство — гладкая, чуть смуглая кожа и светлые волосы. Он едва слышно стонет и сглатывает. Старая как мир размеренность движений гипнотизирует. Безучастность Шерлока, почти полностью одетого, с приспущенными брюками и бельём, бросается в глаза. Он ждёт реакции Джона, ждёт смущения или гадливости, или зависти — напрасно.   
  
Они гипнотизируют друг друга, и пусть тело Шерлока движется всё резче, требуя и получая своё, взгляд слишком серьёзен, руки непреклонно обхватывают чужую голову, член пронизывает расслабленное горло, а лицо плывёт в оргазменной дымке.  
  
Над всем этим разносится аромат кофе, идеально дополняя один глубокий стон, нехотя сорвавшийся с губ, привыкших к быстрой и жестокой атаке разящим словом.  
  
  
И Джон понимает, что это мог бы быть он — моложе, сильнее, красивее. Послушнее, и его умоляющий взгляд из-под руки Шерлока просил бы сейчас хоть капли внимания и благодарности.  
  
— Хочешь? — руки перестают дрожать, блюдце и чашка с филигранной точностью встают у локтя Шерлока, который грубо разворачивает парнишку за волосы и нагибает его к ногам Джона.  
  
Мог бы. Он мог бы вырвать этот несчастный задушенный стон у Шерлока. Если бы не Афганистан, да и Джон уже не юный цветущий мальчишка. В нём зарождается жалость и к парню, болезненно возбуждённому, дрожащему от сжавшей мошонку руки, и к Холмсу, впитывающему жар чужого желания, удовлетворяющему себя на гранях только личного восприятия — сутью мало отличного от одинокой мастурбации перед экраном с порно, но качеством, конечно, гораздо лучше, как и всё, чем окружает себя Шерлок.  
  
И Джон почему-то чувствует себя сильным, как уже давно не чувствовал. И почти забыл это ощущение незыблемой основательности, засыпанное песками и смытое вместе с чужой кровью с рук.   
  
— Нет, не заинтересован.  
  
— И кстати, отличный кофе, — бросает Шерлок уже выходящему Джону, краем глаза фиксирующего отосланного в ванну парня.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatboy Slim Ft Macy Gray - "Demons"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rt6UINEgT8


	4. Глава 4.

Шерлок был помешан на работе, был её продолжением, её творителем — идеальное слияние — отдавая себя науке, он получал над ней власть. Джон видел такое нечасто.

Постоянный контроль, непрерывный поток данных, анализ и бесконечное поле исследования, как бесконечны болезни и эволюция. Не прекращающаяся ни на день борьба. Холмс воспринимал окружающих его людей как инструмент. Совершенно неприспособленный под социум в другой обстановке, здесь он находил себя в деле, обретал смысл и свет своего существования. Хотя омраченный опекой брата, или даже запертый в этой опеке, он часто поднимал бунт.

Пожалуй, и все эти молодые привлекательные парни воспринимались им в том же русле: средство снять физиологическое напряжение. Он вряд ли был обеспокоен их удовлетворением, чувствами или амбициями. Шерлок получал желаемое и был свободен — вне толков, вне связей со своими любовниками. Всё, что действительно его волновало — эксперименты и новые идеи, независимо от прибыли, которую они могли принести или нет, практическая польза лекарства — забота Шерлока, финансами же занимался Майкрофт.

И чем большую картину открывал для себя Джон, тем поразительнее казался ему Шерлок. Потрясающая работоспособность, быстрая логика, непримиримая ненависть к бюрократической машине и офисным закулисным интригам. Перед ним проявлялся фанатик, готовый без сожаления насадить неверных на внутренний стержень своих убеждений, будь это его брат или же кто-то другой.

Но ещё Джон видел одиночество в череде проходящих через приёмную томных гладких гордых, знающих себе цену «ублажателей». Они смотрели на Уотсона пренебрежительно, превосходство скользило в каждом вздохе, будто он недостоин делить с ними даже воздух.

Конечно, сшитая на заказ одежда и профессиональная рука парикмахера облагородили его в некоторой степени, но он чувствовал чужеродность этого облика, видел в зеркале незнакомца. Даже шрамы болели в этом обрамлении не так резко, и Джон решил воспринимать это дорогое недоразумение родным камуфляжем, почти военной формой.

Надевая утром иссиня-чёрную броню на плечи, переступая в бликующую кожу туфель, он шёл на бой.

  
***

— Шерлок никогда не был вежливым, — Молли печально смотрит из-за завесы пара, поднимающегося из кружки — почти во всех помещениях этого блока прохладно, — если того не требовали дела. Он очень … ты видел, какие у него глаза, я не могу сопротивляться, как бы груб он ни был. Меня пугает его непроницаемость, нечеловечность, но я ничего, — голос дрожит, — ничего не могу этому противопоставить. Надо мной уже смеётся вся лаборатория, но фантазии не оставляют меня в покое... Извини, Джон, я отвлеклась.

— Ничего, я не буду смеяться, это совсем не смешно, — действительно, перед Джоном сидела нежная душа, ищущая заботы и ласки, молодая и всё ещё не растерявшая детской наивности, но уже достаточно зрелая, чтобы хотеть испытывать принадлежность к кому-либо одному, пусть грубую и подавляющую, исходившую от по-собственнически внимательного Холмса.

Джон на мгновение представил свою слишком тёмную огрубевшую руку на бархатистой светлой коже с трогательными волосками, поблескивающими в тёплом свете. Мягкая плоть, такая горячая под его губами и яркие, блестящие от слюны соски, бешеный пульс в трепещущей груди и влажная…

— Ты меня слушаешь, Джон? — он сглотнул, неуместное возбуждение покалывало совесть, так что он сосредоточился на лице Молли. Пожалуй, зря, у него давно никого не было. — Я сначала приняла тебя за очередного, кхм, парня Шерлока, и честно говоря, ужаснулась: иногда, когда работа стопорится, он будто сходит с ума и обходится с ними… Я в общем, подлечиваю их иногда. А ты… ты другой, и подумать, что он бы обошелся с тобой… — и против воли, завороженный сочувствующим взглядом сидящей напротив него девушки, Джон не отвёл её руку от своих шрамов, а принял сожалеющее, невесомо заботливое прикосновение.

Закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь пальцами, добравшимися до губ — слишком, чтобы и дальше сидеть бездейственно — он поймал её ладонь, жадно целуя руку, проводя языком по линиям, так причудливо предрешающим жизни, заласкивая запястье вскочившей со стула Молли. Их разделял только стол.

— Почему ты всё ещё не в лаборатории? Сколько можно ждать!? — слова Шерлока летели впереди него самого, пока он замер при виде открывшейся картины. — Вот значит как, развлекаетесь, — лицо перекосилось, а в глазах взвился недобрый огонь, будто в тлеющее пламя плеснули щедрую порцию горючего. — Молли — в лабораторию, а ты, Джон, — Шерлок дождался, когда Молли выйдет, и угрожающе навис над ещё возбуждённым Уотсоном, — а ты, Джон, всё же бываешь заинтересован, думаю, ты будешь только рад увидеть старых знакомых. Я забочусь о своих сотрудниках.

Шерлок как всегда резко покинул помещение, а угроза осталась висеть осязаемым плотным облаком.

  
***

Джон занимался своими обязанностями, отчёт был скучным, но произошедшая перемена в Шерлоке беспокоила его больше, чем хотелось бы. За месяц он видел его взбешённым, когда выстроенные чёткие планы нарушались или что-то не сходилось. Но сейчас. Почему? Неудачный опыт, зависть или может, он не так равнодушен к Молли, как ей кажется. Хотя после увиденного в кабинете минета, Джон сомневался, что того вообще интересуют женщины. К Шерлоку на растерзание попадали только парни.

— Джон, зайди ко мне, — похоже, сейчас попадёт и он.

  
***

Он сразу узнал его. Связист группы, которая постоянно пребывала в самых жарких точках Афганистана, кажется Стэнли Крэпфорд или Кроупфорд, он нечасто обращался к нему по фамилии. _Dash_ , так звали его сослуживцы за порывистый и подвижный характер, за то, как быстро он наводил связь и передавал важную информацию, в том числе и о наличии раненых, о вызове дополнительной медицинской бригады на место. Всего двадцать семь лет.

Сегодня он стоял с потухшим взглядом, прикрывший собственную наготу руками.

— Что же, в армии Её Величества не принято здороваться? — Шерлок явно наслаждался происходящим, более оживленный, чем обычно, он не собирался всего лишь наблюдать за чужим смущением.

— Здравствуй, Стэнли, — а что Джон мог сказать в этой ситуации, пока ещё до конца непонятной.

— Капитан Уотсон… — отчаянно краснеющий парень сжался от прикосновения Холмса.

— Ну же, расслабься, — Шерлок стоял позади обнаженного Стэнли, переводя свой голос в более низкую тональность, наклоняясь к правому уху, почти лаская шею. Затем провел руками по плечам, надавил, и опустившийся на колени связист покорно склонил голову. — Видишь, Джон, неосмотрительный малыш завел смутную компанию, и, напившись, подписал кое-какие бумаги, не так ли, дорогой? За всем следует расплата, теперь ты моя игрушка.

— Ляг на живот, руки за голову, — холодная сладкая улыбка промелькнула на лице Шерлока, когда он провёл кромкой туфля по позвоночнику, между поджавшихся ягодиц и слегка надавил на яички.

— Пожалуйста, — голос Стэнли дрожал, неровно вздымалась грудная клетка, слово прозвучали глухо и безысходно.

— Руки! — осадил робкую попытку сменить положение Шерлок.

_Знаешь, что получится, если я выстрелю ему в лицо? А знаешь, что будет, если выстрелить между ног? По-твоему я псих, верно. Ты думаешь, я псих.*_

Спокойно, Джон. Не делать глупостей, не делать глупостей. Гарри! Думать о Гарри.

Зачем? Зачем же он здесь? Если только не… Это ли не предложение о замене? Джон мог уйти, мог остаться и смотреть, и мог заменить. Мог ли он оказаться не столь бесполезным даже теперь, потрепанный и уродливый телом и душой. В любом случае у него не получалось бросить своих бойцов, своих пациентов, пусть у него оставался всего лишь мизерный шанс на спасение. И что ему стоило стерпеть, он — меньшая потеря теперь, в сравнении с только начинающим свою мирную жизнь мужчиной.

Даже если это ошибка, отступать уже было поздно. Джон расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, сорвал галстук и лёг на пол, повторив позу Стэнли.

— Думаешь, очень умно — защищать слабых и обиженных. Вдруг ты пожалеешь? — Шерлок в одно мгновение оказался рядом с Джоном. — Перевернись.

В голубых, излишне прозрачных глазах светило торжество. И совершенно неожиданно для этого выражения Шерлок деликатно провел рукой по обнаженной коже.

— Предсказуемо покорно, — Холмс, казалось, слишком отвлёкся на шрам от пулевого ранения. Джон решил, что это подходящий момент. И нанёс первый удар.

Короткая борьба, заломленные руки Шерлока, обвязанные сорванным галстуком. Джон устроился сверху на поверженном противнике.

— Ты знаешь, чем это тебе грозит? — Шерлок зло мотнул головой.

— Не переживай, ты останешься доволен.

Джон с трудом расстегнул брючный ремень Шерлока. Полувставший член горячил руку, и какой-то отзвук вседозволенности затуманил голову, когда в ответ на чуть грубый для начала ритм раздался отчаянно удерживаемый стон. Потом Шерлок уже не пытался быть тихим, явное удовольствие выступило на скулах, тело просило ещё. Джон хотел прекратить всё это на самом пике и оставить его на грани, без удовлетворения, выместить какую-то часть боли и попранной справедливости в этом действии. Но есть Гарри, Джон ещё кому-то нужен.

Хотя… Джон склонился к приоткрытому рту, поймав выдох, и накрыл его своим. Он подчинял чужой язык, скользил по гладкому нёбу и в том же ритме поглаживал большим пальцем влажную головку. Шерлок начал задыхаться, беспорядочно биться под Джоном - контролировать дыхание через нос при подступающем оргазме у него почти не выходило. Беспомощные хрипы отдались в горло Джона, усилив выплеск адреналина от всей ситуации. За несколько движений руки, сопровождавших эякуляцию, в голове пронеслась мысль: «Что со мной будет?»

— Амоксициллина тригидрат! — Шерлок начал вырываться с утроенной силой. — Вот почему передохла четвёртая группа — концентрация!

Как только Холмс оказался на свободе, то сразу умчался в неизвестном направлении, придерживая одной рукой брюки. Стэнли сгорбился в углу кабинета. Джон с трудом поднялся на ноги — плечо ломило — и подошёл к столу.

— Dash, эта бумага? Один экземпляр?

— Джон, — Стэнли нервно кивнул, слишком подавлен и унижен он был всем случившимся. Уотсон взял любимую зажигалку Шерлока и поджёг лист у края. Пламя быстро пожирало бумагу. — А как же…

— Мы это заслужили. А остальное забудем.

Крепкое рукопожатие закончило встречу старых знакомых.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - «Знаешь, что получится, если я выстрелю ей в лицо. Нихрена от лица не останется, кровавое месиво. А знаешь, что будет, если выстрелить между ног? На это стоит посмотреть. Ты даже не представляешь, что будет, если выстрелить между ног... По-твоему я псих, верно. Ты думаешь, я псих». Слова из к/ф «Таксист», 1976г.


	5. Глава 5.

So swallow your frown - my love  
And follow me down - my love  
Строки из песни Oomph! - «Swallow».

Проглоти свое недовольство, любовь моя,  
И опустись вместе со мной, любовь моя.  
(перевод Aphelion из СПб).

  
На выходных Гарри пересматривала вещи Джона: смятая до неприличия рубашка, растянувшиеся волокна на безупречной глади шелкового галстука, пара затяжек, несколько почти незаметных белёсых капель на брючной ткани, явно замытые в спешке. Она с ненавистью отшвырнула одежду, легко представив, что какой-то ебучий эстет нагибает Джона над столом, с которого скатываются ручки, карандаши, разлетаются бумаги, незамеченные в порыве диких исступленных толчков.

Почему-то сразу всколыхнуло память о ночных кошмарах брата, о том, как он просил и плакал, смешивая родную речь с привезёнными словами горячей войны и напрасной крови. И мимолётно ей представлялось измождённое мукой лицо человека, зажатого похотью в капкане. Наверное, сердце Джона замирает, когда чужая рука хотя бы касается затянувшихся ран. Отчаявшегося Джона, который наверняка думает, что большего, чем быть чьей-то подстилкой, примеренной ради любопытства, ему не светит.

_«И за такую цену я пошёл бы на многое, пусть бы даже ему понравилось меня придушить, избить и трахнуть»._

Болезненное самоунижение. Больная самоотверженность, всем хочется быть нужными. Джон почти неизлечимо привязывался к людям. Как всегда — видеть только самое лучшее, но сколько раз он ошибался. И сколько раз ошибалась сама Гарри до встречи с Кларой. Очевидно, этому Шерлоку приелись толпы очаровательных, нежных созданий с обложки, а хватит ли ему экзотики шрамов и грубой, но выносливой закалки Афганистана надолго?

Внутри всё скрутило. Сухая пустыня в горле непереносимо молила о влаге. Была бы дома хоть капля алкоголя… Хотя бы на донышке. Джон всё безжалостно выбросил. Кажется в спальне, в сумочке Клары … начатая… Нет. Ну, где-то… должна… руки сами тянутся в привычные места, глаза в надежде скользят… не то. Вот! Нет, показалось. Может, в ванной? Где-то, где-то …

Гарри яростно перебирала баночки со средствами, поддавшись затмению логики. Хоть капля. Что это?

В неверии остановилась. Смазка, полупустая - ей стало смешно. К тому же дрянная марка. Джонни! Прости меня, Джонни.

  
***

— Он у тебя первый? — она протягивает новую смазку, купленную по совету знакомого бармена из гей-клуба.

— Гарри! — возмущение не могло скрыть краску, проступившую на лице. — Ничего не было. Считай, хм, что я экспериментирую.

— Ага, и одежда у тебя помялась в метро. Будто жёваная, если честно. Так что, Джон Хэмиш, слушай свою сестру — получай удовольствие и не бери близко к сердцу.

— Знаешь, за что я тебя обожаю?

Гарри невинно покачала головой из стороны в сторону.

— Непосредственность, Гарриет! Спасибо, сестрёнка. Хотя ты и заблуждаешься.

  
Разве Джон когда-то внимал чужим словам, он давно выбрал свой путь — уехал в Афганистан, несмотря на слёзы матери. Так если это ничего не меняет, пусть не видит и её слёз.

  
***

Шерлок в последние три дня работал на износ, будто у порога стояла Смерть и грозила прорвать барьеры всех выведенных и применённых им лекарств. А может статься, что он не желал упустить ни одного мгновения нежданно нахлынувшего вдохновения, совершенно не воспринимая телефон, людей и брата.

Еда, сон и даже расписание приходящих на «один раз» парней повисли на Джоне. После заступничества за Стэнли он ожидал каких-то действий или на худой конец возмущенной реакции Шерлока. Но единственным последствием «насилия» над начальством стала прокатившаяся волна ширившихся экспериментов. Которую как опытный сёрфингист оседлал Майкрофт Холмс. От него то и исходила самая настоящая, подлинно пугающая угроза.

— Дорогой Джон, вы не будете против такого обращения, — от сочившихся елеем слов Джон внутренне подобрался, справедливо не ожидая ничего приятного, — мы с вами в курсе, на каких правах и условиях вы были приняты на это место. Я, как управляющий компанией, принял во внимание сложное положение вашей сестры и помог. В свою очередь я надеюсь на понимание с вашей стороны. Шерлок, мой брат, достаточно своеобразная личность. И я стараюсь обеспечить ему для работы все условия. Раз уж так случилось, и вы попали в сферу интересов Шерлока, то я прошу посильного содействия. Со своей стороны я обеспечу вам дополнительную помощь.

Майкрофт будто фокусник поправил манжету, и ниоткуда взявшаяся кредитка нахально нашла себе место в ладони у Джона.

— Здесь находится сумма, причитающаяся вам за прошлый раз. Мы поняли друг друга? — Холмс внимательно и чуть напряженно склонил голову на бок.

— Вполне, — на свободу просилось другое — паразитирующая мразь.

И пусть она провожала его до двери невесомо сочувствующим взглядом.

  
***

— Бендерстон передал, что результаты шестой пробы будут готовы на выходных. Детская клиника Грейт Ормонд Стрит* просит тебя, как руководителя исследовательской группы, появиться на встрече с детьми.

— Туда съездишь ты.

— Ещё звонили из комитета по защите прав животных — их интересовала перспектива работы с нами, можем ли мы поработать над более эффективной вакциной против бешенства.

— Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Я? — Джон явно сбит с толку подобным вопросом. Шерлок полон внимания, ждёт инициативы и ответа, что само по себе странно и настораживает.

— Мне… Хотя это и не наш… — теплое прикосновение скользнуло по бедру, сбив дыхание, и исчезло будто померещившийся призрак, — …не наш, кхм, профиль.

— Говори, — Шерлоку понравилось, как Джон почти терял нить разговора, среагировав на небольшую провокацию.

— Можно попробовать. Рабочего материала у нас достаточно, Молли и Вилладж вполне справятся с этим заданием, их квалификация позволяет... — Джон пожалел, что не отошёл от стола дальше. Шерлок потянул за полы пиджака. Елейная патока застучала в висках.

_Вашейсестры всеусловия содействия. Всеусловия содействия Вашейсестры... Вашейсестры… Вашейсестры._

Он позволил шороху ткани заполнить кабинет. Избежать открытого столкновения. Достойно сдаться. Снизить ущерб. Время борьбы измотало его, осталась последняя защищаемая земля — Гарриет.

— Я весь внимание, — всё ведёт к одному, Шерлок выбирает кратчайшую дорогу, расцвечивая её своим взглядом. Не отвлекаясь ни на что другое, как в последние дни. Только Джон.

— Всё равно оформление на ближайший патент занимает много времени, — Уотсон упирается в подлокотники по обе стороны от Холмса, нависая над ним в стремлении скорее закончить то, что взбредёт в гениальную голову. Подобные желания так просты: получить. Слова неважны, чернота зрачков напротив поглощает их смысл, — плюс бумажная волокита…

— Да, дальше, — бедра приглашающе раздвинуты, хищно и медленно передвинулся кадык, будто затвор перед выстрелом.

— Можно начинать новую работу.

Джон тянет рубашку, тело под одеждой слишком напряжено.

Просто сделать, просто лекарство, просто белый флаг.

Его оглушает усилившимся запахом парфюма. Шерлок выдыхает, расстёгнутая пряжка освобождает его от заложенной природой и усиленной годами жёсткости черт.

Так. Это то, чего хотят Холмсы? Ещё взгляд на прикрытые веки, тонкая кожа почти не скрывает опьянения, прокравшегося в пронзительную голубизну.

Боль в колене простреливает навылет, когда Джон опускается перед креслом. Господи Боже, никогда он этого не делал — руки чуть подводят, подрагивая. Бельё обтягивает напряженный член. Вниз - обнажить и приблизить — да, чем скорее, тем лучше.

Он облизывает губы. Всё оттягивая момент. Разве плоть похожа на лезвие ножа? Глупости. Но ему приходится перешагнуть через себя, чтобы уйти от смехотворных полизываний и взять в рот. Шерлок, не удержавшись, властно пронзает его волосы руками, направляя движение.

Мгновенно натянувшаяся кожа лица, трещина по разломам швов, взрывает улёгшиеся на дно разума песчинки Афганистана.

_Холодное лезвие у его лица. Блестящее даже в слабом свете. Чьи-то неприятно пахнущие кислым молоком руки. Страх мотает его голову в тисках толстых пальцев. Остриё мелькает возле глаз, заставляя биться ещё сильнее._

_Нет, не глаза. Не глаза, рот._

_А лучше горло — быстрее._

_Сразу._

Шерлок неудержимо несётся по дорогам наслаждения, правя своим удовольствием вслепую, не видя ни лица Джона, ни его слёз. Тяжелое дыхание и стоны — вся гонка Холмса.

_Сразу._

_Рядом Хэлл. Он слышит его отборнейший мат. Вечно неунывающий Хэлл. Извергающиеся слова бессильны и иссякают в хрипящей крови, несущейся прочь из горла под напором. Неунывающе._

_Кровь резвая и живая, как и человек, который её нёс._

Шерлоку не нужно многого. Всего несколько долгих толчков в раскрытый рот пришедшего добровольно. Руки дёргают голову в восходящем ритме. И он сладко освобождается от бродящего в теле искристого томления.

_Глотка наполняется скользкой солёной кровью, и чувствуешь её не сразу, только после отступившей волны боли, накатывающей раз за разом, приносящей ещё и ещё. Пока трепыхающееся сознание не затапливает окончательно._

— ...он. Джон! Джон, что с тобой?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Great Ormond Street Hospital (Лондон, Великобритания) - Детская клиника Грейт Ормонд Стрит.  
> Основанная в 1852 г. Клиника Грейт Ормонд Стрит стала первой в англоязычном мире больницей, предоставляющей стационарное лечение исключительно детям.  
> Один из пионеров в лечении детских заболеваний, клиника вот уже полтора века остается одним из ведущих исследовательских центров в области педиатрии.
> 
> Музсопровождение:  
> Oomph! - Swallow  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7aCEOWu6bY  
> Перевод:  
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/o/oomph/swallow.html


	6. Глава 6.

Now I'm ready to close my eyes  
And now I'm ready to close my mind  
And now I'm ready to feel your hand  
And lose my heart on the burning sands.  
And now I wanna be your dog  
The Stooges — I Wanna Be Your Dog.

Теперь я готов закрыть глаза,  
Я готов закрыть разум,  
Я готов почувствовать твои руки  
И сжечь свое сердце на горячих песках.  
Я хочу быть твоим псом  
(перевод Jack Black из Sin City).

  
Влажная ткань скользит по лицу, внося облегчение в жар лихорадящего сердца, отстукивающего в висках. Горло неприятно саднит, чуть солёный резкий привкус спермы ещё перекатывается на языке.

Они в соседней с кабинетом комнате, где иногда Шерлок проводит затянувшиеся «свидания», не ограничивающиеся минетом. Джон тут ещё не был, но через приоткрытую дверь виднеется рабочий стол Холмса, на полу брошенные туфли и пиджак Уотсона.

Эта комнатка достаточно уютная, наверное, из-за мягкого рассеянного света и цветового оформления. Окно плотно зашторено. Они будто попали из резких бликов стерильного офиса в сказочный чуть пыльный уголок насыщенных цветов, объединённых тенями, раскинувшимися повсюду.

Душевая кабина, рабочий стол с маяком настольной лампы, захватывающей в круг света исписанные мелким почерком листы и дым недавно выкуренной сигареты. Кровать небольшая и неожиданно жесткая, такая как нравится самому Джону.

— Так что с тобой?

— Всё в порядке, не бери в голову, — он слаб, слабее, чем мог рассчитывать. Откуда-то пришли воспоминания, изгоняемые, но неотъемлемые — багаж его славной жизни.

— Не надо притворяться, что тебе приятно. Сколько платит Майкрофт? — Шерлок разъярён хуже обычного. Джон не отвечает, продолжая сидеть на кровати с опущенной головой. — В любом случае я перекрою его сумму. Это же тебя интересует?

— Да, — сил оторвать взгляд от пола так и не появилось. Предложение от Шерлока выглядит более безопасно, чем сделка с его братом. Пусть кажется, что он набивает цену. Пусть разбираются сами, кто ему платит.

В любой другой раз Джон отказался бы. Его не интересуют деньги, полученные таким путём. Но Гарри — ради неё он продержится, пусть и недолго. А потом… Разве Шерлок не видит, что Джон вынужден согласиться. Или видит, просто ему нравятся такие игрушки, которых нет ни у кого.

— Хорошо, — Холмс выдвигает полку стола, достает пакет, отсыпает немного на исписанный лист, ворошит пару своих сигарет. — _Не переживай, ты останешься доволен,_ — он повторяет слова, сказанные Джоном, когда тот придавливал Шерлока на глазах у Стэнли.

Шерлок делает пару скруток.

Крепкая травка мягко толкает Джона в голову. Крепче, чем анаша, она больше напоминает кружащие голову маковые поля Афганистана. Может всё из-за хорошего табака, а может, там действительно присутствует опиум.

Джону не хочется знать. Они сначала выкуривают одну, передавая из руки в руку тлеющий удовольствием огонёк.

Ещё одна подушка, смягчающая то, что происходит. Шерлок так близко к нему, сладкая духота курится между ними, вентиляция, похоже, не работает. Джону приятно, что его раздевают, он плывёт от тёплых прикосновений.

Шерлок нависает над ним. Бледная кожа светится в наполненной тенями комнате, Джон неожиданно обнаруживает свою руку в чёрном… мягком… В чёрных мягких волосах. Шерлок затягивается второй. Дымный поцелуй более чем приятен - спокоен и ленив. Кажется, возбуждение размазано по всему телу. Колышется в воздухе белыми разводами, и всё становится нечетким, кроме глаз с сияющей синей полосой. Он чувствует себя заглядывающим в колодец ярким летним днём, когда обод неба окружает неясное отражение его головы, колеблющееся в гулкой глубине.

Лицом к лицу… Что ж, Джон готов

Сразу как запахло жареным, он приобрёл смазку, не такую хорошую, как дала ему Гарри потом, но в самом же деле — Джон врач, и вполне смог себя подготовить к проникновению. Вот к чему он был совершенно не готов, так это — Шерлок, проведший по его члену влажными от смазки руками, приподнявшийся и в то же мгновение опустившийся на его член.

Что, чёрт возьми…

Он творит…

Без презерватива…

Так резко…

Шерлок склонился над совершенно оглушенным Джоном. Огладил затянувшуюся на плече рану, осторожно провёл пальцами у рта.

— Хочу твои губы, твои шрамы… — звучало почти как _твою душу, твою боль._ Совершенно обезумевший взгляд. — Ну, же… — он кладёт руки Джона себе на бёдра, начиная движение.

Шерлок так невероятно напорист и жарок. Он устраивает безумную скачку, заставляя исчезнуть все мысли из головы. Они движутся и движутся, обливаясь потом, пока Джон не кончает.

И прежде чем провалиться в смутное сновидение, он ощущает во рту чужой язык, влажное прикосновение губ.

Холмс стирает следы спермы полотенцем, и накрывает одеялом заснувшего, измотанного этим днём Уотсона. Сам отправляясь в душ и опять садясь за работу.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

  
***

Они прощались в молчании, Шерлок переслал ему номер счёта. И распечатал его на листе. Джон не смог протянуть руку за бумагой.

Взгляд и жест дарил больше, чем просто оплата, и он не хотел снова оказаться с Холмсом так близко. Слишком напряженным и волнительным стало бы их общение в дальнейшем. Уже становилось. Это мешало. Это сбоило его глупое сердце.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музсопровождение: The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvHZUalRQvU  
> Перевод  
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/stooges/i_wanna_be_your_dog.html


	7. Глава 7.

Сырое субботнее утро охладило горящие щёки. Стук сердца отчетливо разгонял тишину пустых тропинок Гринфорда*, волнение задело грудь случайной очередью, и плоть кровоточила теперь непрестанно - Джон думал, что с лёгкостью сможет забрать деньги. Странная ночь, дым и тени наутро выпали мутным осадком, наслаждение испарилось. Отражение в редких лужах почти кричало, что он успел продаться дьяволу, старательно отмеряющему для него испытания, сулящему то, что больше всего хочется. И больше всего Джону хотелось верить в искренность и чувства между людьми, хотя эта вера часто его подводила к боли и опустошению.

Пять пропущенных от Гарри. Сказать ли ей о случившемся или она догадается и без его слов? Вечно все читают его словно открытую книгу, он устал чувствовать себя уязвимо. Будь что будет, поздно жалеть. Поздно бежать от себя.

Жесткие шаги бухали по ничем не повинному асфальту, а круговорот мыслей душил и гнал его всё скорее, прочь от серого здания. Всаженный между лопаток взгляд одиноко освещенного окна заставлял бежать. Бежать не оглядываясь, страшась чужих «хочу» и «ну, же», страшась своей восприимчивости и волнения в ответ.

Джон, задыхаясь, остановился только у остановки. Он забудет о себе, о том, что ему можно чувствовать и надеяться. Иногда на войне, среди захватывающей, будто вирус, распространяющейся, как зараза, жестокости, он представлял себя абсолютной машиной. Исполнительной, идущей к цели, возвращающей к жизни, выбирающей кому вернуть её, а на кого не хватит ни рук, ни лекарств. Это сохраняло ему рассудок, ему и многим, идущим с ним плечом к плечу.

Разве что-то мешает ему теперь представить своё тело товаром, свои чувства услугой? Поведение Шерлока это подразумевало. И пусть это обман, есть ли разница для покупателя, кто именно бы предоставил своё тело? Джон - прихоть. Диковинка. Только одно по-прежнему беспокоило: раньше он защищался от жестокости, сможет ли он выставить щит перед обходительным вожделением и настойчивой лаской?

  
***

— Что-то случилось? Где ты был? — Гарри налетела на него прямо в дверях, слава Богу, не напилась, хотя видно, что плохо спала, что не мешало ей сканировать его взглядом навечно старшей сестры. — Всё ясно!

— Что ясно? — Джон оборонительно прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди.

— Единственное, что я хочу знать — он не сделал тебе больно?

— Ты думаешь только об одном, сестрёнка, — снисходительный тон почти удался.

— Ты насквозь провонял одеколоном мистера Привереды, думаешь, ничего не заметно — видок у тебя крайне опущенный. Прости, но позиция снизу для тебя не катит, тебе надо бежать от этого места и от этого человека.

— Заткнись! Замолчи! Шерлок другой, случайно оказался другим, — дальше Джон сникает, отчаянно краснеет и заикается. — Когда… я… в нём… Ты всё равно не поймёшь.

— Джон… — Гарри слегка потерянно касается его руки, — тогда что не так?

Он протягивает распечатанный в банке чек, сумма счёта… Сумма счёта впечатляет.

— Может ты стоишь этих денег, — нервный смешок срывается с губ Гарри, а дальше она впадает в истерический смех, часто и громко всхлипывая, — мой брат, мой брааат, круче долбаных проституток. Это всё неспроста, слышишь, не привыкай к нему, ещё войдёшь во вкус…

Слушать её дальше невыносимо. Дверь хлопает недостаточно громко, по-прежнему пропуская истеричные всхлипы. Через полчаса Гарри успокоится. Говорить о Шерлоке они больше не будут.

  
***

Офис переполнялся слухами как старая бочка, не выдерживающая давления жирных зловонных рыб, сбрасываемых в неё. И разложение сочилось здесь из каждой щели, распространяя невыносимое амбре, переносимое туда-сюда телефонным доверием, интересненькой новостью дня и остроумием зорких. Тухлятиной несло отовсюду.

Хотя кто мог доподлинно знать, когда что-то действительно изменилось.

Выглядело так, будто Шерлок старался сгладить для Джона общественное мнение, которое повсюду преследовало его настойчивым звоном. Но успеха в этом так и не добился. Скорее всё выходило наоборот.

Скрывать особое отношение Шерлок не умел или же не хотел. И сжигающие взгляды преследовали Джона везде. Ему хотелось заорать: «Не смотри — это слишком личное, чтобы показывать другим». А Холмс, похоже, им гордился, недоумевая, когда Джон старался скрыть засосы, скрыть, что они могут оказаться друг для друга больше, чем развлечение на одну ночь.

Одну ночь. Больше таких не было. Шерлок не предлагал, и Джон уже было подумал, что всё, слава богу, прошло. Желание удовлетворено, а потребность и интерес к нему исчерпан.

Постоянный конвейер приходящих парней по-прежнему работал, и вроде бы беспокоиться было не о чем, но в жалких крохах прикосновений между ними вдруг затеплился тайный смысл. Понять который стало непреодолимой потребностью обоих. До урагана сплетен оставалось почти ничего.

  
***

Когда Джон увидел их, то ему мимолётно показалось, что его крепко приложили головой о стену. Не приятные цветочные мальчики, а матёрые загрубевшие мужчины. Они без колебаний пожали руку Уотсону.

— А по какому вы вопросу, ребята? — хотя Джон и догадывался по какому, но спрашивать было его обязанностью.

— На чай, — гулкому глубокому голосу было тесно в небольшом помещении. Оба улыбнулись похожими улыбками. Скорее всего, братья. Футболки почти лопались на бугрящихся мышцах. Джон бы назвал их глаза добрыми из-за густых ресниц, но выдающаяся линия челюсти портила картину. Хотя их достоинства для Шерлока, видимо, не в лице.

— Ага, посидим, глотнём чайку, может, и покрепче чего предложат.

— Задницу покрепче — в самый раз, — этот беззаботный смех только напрягал Джона, они казались источником угрозы для Шерлока.

— Проходите, мистер Холмс вас ждёт.

Не имеет значения, что они…   
Конечно, не причинят вреда. Майкрофт наверняка тысячу раз их перепроверил.

  
***

На следующий день Шерлок Холмс был отчаянно не в духе. И больше всего несправедливых замечаний досталось Джону, как почти постоянно находящемуся в зоне обстрела.

Неожиданная засада подстерегла его в туалете.

— Почему ты? — Шерлок вцепился ему в плечи, едва не опрокинув. — Почему ты? — и шипел он почти по-змеиному.

Джон упёрся спиной в стену, удар был не сильным, но весьма ощутимым для раненого плеча.

Такому нападению он ещё никогда не подвергался. Шерлок навис замершей волной над ним, а спустя тонущее мгновение утянул и губы, и язык в хаос мешающихся беспорядочных волн, спускающихся ниже, достающих ударами глубже. И когда он успокоился до однообразного размеренного рокота — у Джона неотвратимо поджимались яички, а главный корабль запалил вовсю из парадных пушек, приветствуя своего капитана. Прикармливать глупо хлюпающие рыбьи рты ему ещё не доводилось.

Так Джон оказался в детском бредовом сне. Сказка о чудовище и принцессе с долбаными поцелуями и объятиями. И несправедливо гудящей молвой. Какой в этом смысл, если ты видел, что под юбкой у принцессы вовсе не диковинные, неземной красоты цветы, а семеро гномов, сосущие член в три горла.

Но Шерлок был непреклонно бережен с ним. Почти до стеснительности. По совершенно неясной причине, ведь они уже переспали.

  
***

— Сегодняшнее обсуждение закончено. Все отчеты предоставите Джону, он сделает сводку по этой работе.

Некоторые не особо старались скрыть своё недовольство. В ещё открытую дверь просочилась обидная гарь чьей-то злобы.

_Поскорее выпроваживает нас, чтобы уложить своё чудо на стол. Интересно, этот служака вообще имеет мозг? Судя по предыдущим подстилкам Холмса — нет…_

— Глупости. Ты хороший, — Шерлок притёрся к сидящему за столом Джону. — Не слушай…

— Простите, если отвлекаю. Вот мой отчёт, — Андерсон насмешливо поглядывает на руку Шерлока, удобно расположившуюся на шее Уотсона, чуть выше отмеченной жадным поцелуем кожи, ещё немного саднящей.

И Шерлок решает провести одну из своих любимых игр напоказ. Пальцы выверенным маршрутом добираются до губ. Что? Прямо сейчас? Кожа покрывается инеем, к безумно горячему сердцу подступает холод. Его лихорадит от перепада температур. Механизм со скрипом сдвигается. И Джон принимает чуть прохладные пальцы, мягко упрашивающие впустить.

Он чувствует каждую бороздку личности владельца — вот недавний порез, а этот гладкий участок — след ожога. Неровности трутся друг о друга, раздражая, высекая непроизвольные стоны. Гладкие пластины ногтей ложатся на горный хребет зубов. Джону в такие моменты хочется проверить подвижные суставы на прочность, но он никогда не доводит силу давления до критической точки, боясь и в тайне представляя солоноватый хруст.

Он весь в отпечатках этих пальцев. Снаружи и внутри.

— Хороший, — одно слово, но оно выгоняет замершего было Андерсона вон. — Ты никогда не хотел отомстить? — пальцы невесомо проходят по шраму изнутри. Джон предупреждающе перехватывает их и с силой вытягивает воздух изо рта, добиваясь так сводящей Шерлока с ума тесноты. С чмокающим звуком вытягивая его пальцы окончательно.

— Нет, за себя не хотел.

Эти вопросы… Он не собирается вываливать свою историю на Шерлока. Джону надо побыть одному.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гринфорд. GlaxoSmithKline ведёт большую исследовательскую работу; один из основных научных центров компании расположен в Гринфорде (пригород Лондона).


	8. Глава 8.

— Сегодня мы пересмотрим это соглашение, отправь ответ первым двум компаниям, их заказы придётся заморозить на неопределенный срок, у нас проблемы с обработкой результатов, статистика слишком нестабильна… — Шерлок потёр рукой шею, небольшая складка у рта источала усталость и спокойное тепло, — … и в силу временных задержек у поставщиков, смены кадров… придумай что-нибудь ещё, Джон. Любой приемлемый ответ.

Шерлок стоял вплотную, почти положив подбородок на плечо Уотсону, и ждал, пока его секретарь наберёт ответ. Письмо отправлено, а чужое присутствие всё жжёт шею, заползая за ворот рубашки. Джон практически осязает, что сейчас с другой стороны по бедру заскользит рука, как бывало раньше, бесцеремонно вспарывая ширинку, потроша его до возбуждения, острого от безликого одиночества; по шее заскользят губы, мимоходом закусывая стонами и кожей ключиц.

Ничего не происходит. Присутствие неуютно ломит мозг. Два месяца сходящей на нет близости, начавшейся в дымной темноте и законченной полуприкосновением висков. Уотсон не привык бездарно есть свой хлеб, пусть и в такой дерьмовой ситуации, как эта.

— Почему ты мне ещё платишь?

— Я думаю. Не мешай.

Пять минут, в течение которых Джон не может пошевелиться, истекают медленно. Чего может хотеть Шерлок — тайна, благодетель — точно не его стезя.

  
***

Из кабинета, зажимая рот руками, выходит высокий атлетичный парень, молодость и свежесть просвечивает сквозь кожу, они видны в каждом жесте и походке. Движется он несколько потерянно. Джон отрывается от экрана. Линолеум запятнан аккуратными точками красного, кровь сочится сквозь пальцы, проделывая путь до острых локтей и срываясь оттуда в свободное падение. Сердце непроизвольно сжимается и пропускает удар.

— Давай я взгляну.

— Меня заберут через полчаса, — парень сторонится и сжимается от прикосновения к плечу, впрочем, не убрав рук от лица.

Джон почти через силу отводит липкие ладони, открывая источник кровотечения. Разбитые губы. Выдох — ничего страшного.

— Давай присядем, всё в порядке. Сейчас остановим кровь, даже шрама не останется.

В его столе есть аптечка, это почти интуитивная, въевшаяся в подкорку привычка войны - держать при себе хоть что-то, потому что помощь может понадобиться в любое мгновение. В любое мгновение безоблачная тишина может омрачиться смертью.

— Это он вас так?

— Что?

— Шрамы?

— Нет, — рука немного дергается, парень морщится от растревоженной раны. — Как вообще тебе это пришло в голову?

— Вы Джон?

— Джон, — беседа становится страннее и страннее.

— Понятно. Поссорились. Я ни в чём вас не обвиняю. Но, пожалуйста, — парень крепко впивается пальцами в руки Джона, — пожалуйста, помиритесь. К нему невыносимо сейчас приезжать, у нас никто не хочет обслуживать его заказ. Он и раньше бывал невозможно груб, видимо, с работой не ладилось. А теперь готов долбить свой член до износа. «Джон, Джон, Джон». Господи, я вам не завидую.

— Вот как, — от растерянности и смущения першит в горле. — А что ему нравится? Ну, обычно.

— Так вы не... Чёрт! Ну, так обратите внимание на своего босса, если не хотите, чтобы он свихнулся и просто в один прекрасный день не протрахал вашу задницу до вашей же глотки.

Комната погрузилась в оглушительное молчание.

— Простите.

— Выпустил пар. Ничего. Так ты, кхм, — неловкость горячо пробирает Джона, но так нужно. — Ты расскажешь, что ему нравится?

  
***

На следующий вечер Джон подменил Лита, того пострадавшего паренька, что поделился с ним полезной информацией.

— Удачи, капитан.

Тот же сумрак, напряженная дуга спины — белое пятно в кромешной неге вечера. Неужели у Шерлока нет дома, и он все дни проводит здесь? Джон никогда не видел его покидающим здание, не видел приходящим. Может, он просто пленник этих стен, этих лабораторий, этой работы. Завитки волос, шуршащие как нескончаемые мыши за стеклом. Дрожь скрытого внимания под тонкими веками. Отставленные руки, забирающие простынь в плен. Весь напоказ — тело, открытое для удовольствия со всех сторон, жаждущее. У Джона сводит живот от вида мягкого пениса, покоящегося не точно по середине. Смещение мягкого кончика, чуть не достающего до светлой простыни притягивает. Асимметрия толкается в подушечки пальцев. Требует участия. Сладкие неприкосновенные линии от ступней до скул. Неприкосновенность, сходящая с ума от собственного величия. У этой сладости нет пары. Только отражение тёмного зеркала. Неспешный разговор подчинения она ведёт сама с собой, зверея от невозможности вцепится в собеседницу.

Джон сделает это. Шерлоку станет легче, и ему станет спокойнее, определеннее. Сегодня он лучше подготовлен. Тёплая гладь между губ сталкивается с языком.

— Джон, — Шерлок почти испуган.

— Ммм, — они останавливаются, Джон не выпускает член изо рта, чувствуя в неподвижности, как он наполняется горячей кровью. Чувствуя подскочивший пульс — скорее воображение.

Шерлок проводит вспотевшими ладонями по голове Джона, невольно взъерошивая волосы. Ложится, затягивает Уотсона за собой. И просто смотрит, оперевшись на локти. Откидывая шею и закрывая глаза, когда не остаётся сил терпеть.

_Они здесь. Воздух рассекает росчерк быстрого клинка. Даже слух разрезан надвое. Кровь кипит, раздраженная безвыходным адреналином._

_Потяни. Потяни. Потяни за веревку боли._

_Чужой болью они все связаны здесь._

_Точно по суставу бьёт широкое лезвие, в зубцах застревают окрохи плоти._

_Себастьяна тошнит._

Джон почти справляется, слегка закашливаясь. Ему очень жарко. Пряно от запаха. И не совсем понятно, хорошо Шерлоку или плохо. Он должен знать, что всё правильно. Напряженное тело под щекой будто искажено пыткой.

Джон даёт себе отдых — яички, живот, солнечное сплетение. Ему больше по вкусу середина тела. И чем выше он поднимается, тем крепче давят обнявшие его руки.

Натыкается на взгляд. Это боль. Совершенно точно боль. Джон всегда сумеет отличить её облик, чем бы он ни был прикрыт. Возбуждением, вожделением или нежностью. Холмс почти ненавидит его сейчас. И ничто не помешает Джону взять на себя половину этой грозной силы.

_На очереди следующий. Неотвратимая предрешённость. Наглядное знание. Наказание за добро. Наказание без причины._

_Всё равно они делят его._

_Тянут общую телегу страха. На всех. Сначала. Потом на двоих._

_Потом неуправляемая телега пересиливает их._

_Мольбы. Стоны. Крики._

_Отшумевший разум немеет._

Джон разрывается между воспоминаниями и Шерлоком, неожиданно ставшим так походить на участников его страхов и потерь. И он помогает освободиться стону и пульсации, почти не проваливаясь в прошлое, видя перед собой живое воплощение ушедшего вдаль, но въевшегося проникающей отравой плена.

  
***

В один из густых и скучных вечеров в обществе Майкрофта Шерлок поделился мешающими сомнениями.

— Ты не сможешь купить это. Не у Джона Уотсона.

— Это ты привёл его.

— Я ошибся, дорогой брат. Горько признавать, но ты прав, а я нет.

— И что мне делать?!

— Смирись?

Гримаса отвращения проступила в ответ. Хорошо не слёзы. Шерлок давно не плакал, тем более в присутствии брата. Ему плохо давался контроль над эмоциями. Майкрофт оберегал младшего как мог, со всей присущей ему тщательностью. Шерлок оставил его в обществе полуопустошенного бокала виски и тихо удалился.

— Ошибся или нет. Ничего непредсказуемее очевидного я ещё не встречал.

  
***

На Рождество Шерлок подарил Джону подарок. Радостный шорох блестящей упаковки - и сковавший затем ступор - Джон не готов. Под сердцем колет недоверие и страх, а спину холодит ледяное смирение.

Джону, кажется, он падает в пучину тёмного и жестокого собственничества. Утоляет неистребимую жажду и пустоту души своего партнёра. Любовника. Покупателя. Бездонного, высасывающего его до дна, сцеловывающего всё до крохи, рисующего пристальным взглядом новые шрамы поверх старых. Самоуважение и достоинство лежит крепленым поводком в идеальной руке.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ballad Of Jack Hatchet - "BEITTHEMEANS"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QSTR6wpTw8


	9. Глава 9.

Run Boy Run! This ride is a journey to  
Run Boy Run! The secret inside of you.  
Run Boy Run! This race is a prophecy.  
Run Boy Run! And disappear in the trees.  
Woodkid - "Run, Boy, Run"

Беги, парень, беги! Этот забег - путешествие  
Беги, парень, беги! К секретам внутри тебя самого.  
Беги, парень, беги! Эта гонка - пророчество судьбы.  
Беги, парень, беги! И исчезни среди деревьев.  
(перевод Китаева Анна из Санкт-Петербурга)

  
Наверное, борьба — это судьба. Удар за ударом, каждая царапина, капля крови, нарыв и сотрясение. Плата за всё, но счета перепутаны. Ты бьёшь — чьё-то оружие, тебя — чья-то цель.

Как всегда в атмосфере горячащего боя Джон вырубал себя из условной разумности общества, она отлетала тончайшей шелухой. Неизбежно возвращаясь после, зализывая его синяки, взорванную ударом кожу и подавленность. Проигрыш — пока не окончательное поражение.

Антисептик жжёт лоб и губу, затекает под полосу ошейника, иссякая под футболкой. Подуть, чтобы быстрее заживало и меньше болело — Гарри оберегает костяшки от случайного касания и бережно держит распухшие руки в своих маленьких ладонях.

— Мне лучше, правда.

Она удобнее перекладывает подушку, помогает Джону укрыться. Выключает свет. Одиночество полумрака тревожит тупой пустотой. Кровать огромная для одного человека, раньше её делили Гарри с Кларой. От этого немного неуютно. Каждое движение покалывает измотанные мышцы. Свет из коридора отпечатывает силуэт сестры в дверях. И её слова тоже резко впечатываются в полусонное восприятие.

— Я всегда буду его ненавидеть.

  
***

Джон рад тренировкам. Естественно, он не в форме, естественно, лекарственная диета не пошла ему на пользу. Он так и не восстановился полностью после войны, после плена. Хотя навыки не выбить из него никакими потрясениями. Он слаб, но он профи.

В спарринги Джона поставили через месяц упорной работы. Пока он ни разу не смог обыграть противников. Сначала это добавляло ярости и стремления бороться, затем превратилось в апатию. Ему действительно доставалось. Жалость здесь была под запретом. Но он бы и не позволил себя жалеть, будь это не так.

— Знаешь, зачем ты здесь? — тренер редко говорил не по теме, ещё реже отвлекался на общефилософские проблемы. Джон был удивлён.

— Не знаю. Развеяться.

— Хорошее чувство юмора, сынок. Ты мне нравишься, стараешься не унывать и всё такое… Но не думай, что твои шрамы ничего не значат, не забывай о них. Они часть тебя. Если ты хотел забыться — это не то место.

— Это моё личное дело, — хорошо, что в зале сейчас они только вдвоём.

— И ещё твой ошейник. Не будем притворяться, что я его не замечаю. Как и не замечаю молодого человека, приезжающего за тобой, оплачивающего абонемент.

— Это точно не твоё дело, ублюдок, — Джон почти на взводе. Какое кому здесь может быть дело. Он приходит сюда забыться.

— Молодая кровь, горячая, сильная. Спокойно. Если ты не в курсе, зачем сюда приходят, то помалкивай. И слушай старика. Он выставит тебя на бои без правил. Беги от него, пока не поздно. Посмотри правде в глаза — тебя там просто забьют до смерти, — яркая афишка изгоняет относительное спокойствие Уотсона.

Но если смотреть правде в глаза, то Джон не мог отказаться. Он попробует. Долг Гарри почти выплачен, возможно, он успеет до начала игры. Будучи, честен сам с собой, он понимал, что ему не продержаться и двух раундов. Даже, если будет гробить себя на тренировках каждый день.

  
***

Джон перевернулся на спину, тяжело дыша, с трудом приходя в себя. Из него удручающе плохой боец теперь. И замер, кожей почувствовав присутствие Шерлока.

— Очень плохо. Ты никуда не годишься.

— Я не настолько силен, насколько тебе хочется, и не настолько молод, как те, кого ты привык видеть рядом с собой.

— Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, иначе лежал бы не тут, а под землей, — Шерлок наклоняется и почти шепотом произносит между ними. — Твоя сестра не сможет остаться одна, да? Что если ты вдруг не сможешь ей помогать? Если я выгоню тебя? Если лишу всех возможностей заработать? Это придаст тебе силы?

Джон сам не знает как, но удар дергает голову собеседника, темные кудри задорно пружинят, а Шерлок невероятно рад безумием правого, после того, как немного приходит в норму. Джона бесит искренняя улыбка. И Шерлоку достаются новые яростные, но бессильные удары вымотанного вусмерть Уотсона, с легкостью оседлавшего бездействующего противника. Однако вскоре былая весёлость теряется, смытая дрожью возбуждения. Джон замечает это и, ведомый неясной жестокостью, припадает к приоткрытому рту. Кусает податливые губы, впивается в слетевшие с них слова.

— Определённо придаёт. Я готов даже на это.

  
***

— Что? — Джон не сумел скрыть потрясения. Место привычной кровати занял какой-то монстр. Резные оголовки, огромные подушки с кистями, пёстрая роспись ткани. Восток.

— Подарок от Броустена, иногда он занимается дизайном мебели и аксессуаров. Ты ему понравился, — Шерлок протянул сверток легкой газовой ткани, в воздушной глубине которого прятались четыре лаконичных небольших ремешка. В комплект к отделке кровати. — Позволь я …

Шерлок не спеша затягивает их на руках и ногах Джона, и в то же время легкий румянец выступает на его лице, капля пота выскальзывает с виска.

— Может, кальян? — он восхитительно нервничает, теребит свою сторону поводка.

— Не стоит, хочу мыслить трезво, — Джон готов рассмеяться. Шерлок сегодня непривычно мягок. Может, это почти-нападение на тренировке так повлияло? Мягкая неволя хуже отравы. Она имеет свойство нравиться. Какая интересная сегодня игра у Шерлока, лишь бы не потонуть в ней окончательно. Держаться на плаву в глубине отчаянно жаждущего взгляда трудно. Но коснёшься дна — и не выплыть. Невинный противник — опасный противник, гениальный.

Яркая однотонность тела на вычурных простынях горит ослепительно, притянутые к четырём углам руки и ноги, оставленное, словно в насмешку, пространство для манёвра — иллюзия, требующая постоянно проверить её подлинность.

Шерлок пытается притормозить, но он нетерпелив. Его руки везде, скользят, сминают, гладят — управляют расходящимися волнами тепла по телу Джона. Его шёпот неразличимо похож на повторяющиеся заклятья колдунов. В конце концов, он складывается в «Последний раз. Потерпи» у самого уха, замешиваясь в трепетное, дьявольское, искусительное возбуждение.

И Джон терпел. Горел. Плавился и бился в путах совершенного дьявола. Шрамы полыхали под невесомыми губами, постепенно приобретающими весомость. Оставшийся от боли пепел скрипел на зубах потерявшегося в себе и в теле перед ним Шерлока.

Кислота слюны проплавляла ходы в стежках на лице. Искрила на шее и груди. Стекала по поднявшемуся члену. Так божественно, так невыносимо. Края расцветших ярко губ тёрлись о головку, собирая выступившую влагу. Язык томно скользил, подгоняя.

Джон смотрел.

_Это дьявол._

Глубина погружения в горло сравнима с глубоким тоном голоса, обычно грубым и резким. Шерлок сжимал его бедра, не давая подняться сильнее и вбиться глубже. Остановился, дал себе время отдышаться, но не Джону. Влажная дорожка, оставленная на щеке. Глаза, потерявшие осмысленность взгляда, осмысленность цвета. Поцелуй — доза.

Джон смотрел.

_Это дьявол._

Шерлок поднялся над ним, старательно раскрывая себя. Опускаясь медленно, давая разглядеть всё своё смятение и желание. Не позволяя ничему уйти от взгляда Джона. Волосы налипли на лоб, тело играло натянутыми струнами мышц и притворством дурманных чувств. Настоящий дурман, не подделка.

Джон смотрел.

_Это дьявол, который плачет._

От сжавшего неуправляемого страха кольнуло сердце, натянуло пристегнутые руки. Шерлок, конечно, заметил — задвигался грубее, в бессилии скрыть слёзы. Стянуло в предоргазме мышцы. Шерлок не остановился, принимая всё, что выплеснул Джон. Возвращая соленый поцелуй и покрывая своим семенем выступившие чётче шрамы, чтобы затем всё собрать тёплым дрожащим языком.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музсопровождение Daniel Lavoie - «Ils s'aiment»:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN5sWAZuELY  
> Перевод:  
> http://fr.lyrsense.com/daniel_lavoie/ils_saiment#v1


	10. Глава 10.

Run Boy Run! This ride is a journey to  
Run Boy Run! The secret inside of you.  
Run Boy Run! This race is a prophecy.  
Run Boy Run! And disappear in the trees.  
Woodkid - "Run, Boy, Run"   
  
Беги, парень, беги! Этот забег - путешествие  
Беги, парень, беги! К секретам внутри тебя самого.  
Беги, парень, беги! Эта гонка - пророчество судьбы.  
Беги, парень, беги! И исчезни среди деревьев.  
(перевод Китаева Анна из Санкт-Петербурга)

  
  
Наверное, борьба — это судьба. Удар за ударом, каждая царапина, капля крови, нарыв и сотрясение. Плата за всё, но счета перепутаны. Ты бьёшь — чьё-то оружие, тебя — чья-то цель.   
  
Как всегда в атмосфере горячащего боя Джон вырубал себя из условной разумности общества, она отлетала тончайшей шелухой. Неизбежно возвращаясь после, зализывая его синяки, взорванную ударом кожу и подавленность. Проигрыш — пока не окончательное поражение.  
  
Антисептик жжёт лоб и губу, затекает под полосу ошейника, иссякая под футболкой. Подуть, чтобы быстрее заживало и меньше болело — Гарри оберегает костяшки от случайного касания и бережно держит распухшие руки в своих маленьких ладонях.   
  
— Мне лучше, правда.  
  
Она удобнее перекладывает подушку, помогает Джону укрыться. Выключает свет. Одиночество полумрака тревожит тупой пустотой. Кровать огромная для одного человека, раньше её делили Гарри с Кларой. От этого немного неуютно. Каждое движение покалывает измотанные мышцы. Свет из коридора отпечатывает силуэт сестры в дверях. И её слова тоже резко впечатываются в полусонное восприятие.  
  
— Я всегда буду его ненавидеть.  
  
  
***  
  
Джон рад тренировкам. Естественно, он не в форме, естественно, лекарственная диета не пошла ему на пользу. Он так и не восстановился полностью после войны, после плена. Хотя навыки не выбить из него никакими потрясениями. Он слаб, но он профи.  
  
В спарринги Джона поставили через месяц упорной работы. Пока он ни разу не смог обыграть противников. Сначала это добавляло ярости и стремления бороться, затем превратилось в апатию. Ему действительно доставалось. Жалость здесь была под запретом. Но он бы и не позволил себя жалеть, будь это не так.  
  
— Знаешь, зачем ты здесь? — тренер редко говорил не по теме, ещё реже отвлекался на общефилософские проблемы. Джон был удивлён.  
  
— Не знаю. Развеяться.   
  
— Хорошее чувство юмора, сынок. Ты мне нравишься, стараешься не унывать и всё такое… Но не думай, что твои шрамы ничего не значат, не забывай о них. Они часть тебя. Если ты хотел забыться — это не то место.   
  
— Это моё личное дело, — хорошо, что в зале сейчас только они двое.  
  
— И ещё твой ошейник. Не будем притворяться, что я его не замечаю. Как и не замечаю молодого человека, приезжающего за тобой, оплачивающего абонемент.  
  
— Это точно не твоё дело, ублюдок, — Джон почти на взводе. Какое кому здесь может быть дело. Он приходит сюда забыться.  
  
— Молодая кровь, горячая, сильная. Спокойно. Если ты не в курсе, зачем сюда приходят, то помалкивай. И слушай старика. Он выставит тебя на бои без правил. Беги от него, пока не поздно. Посмотри правде в глаза — тебя там просто забьют до смерти, — яркая афишка изгоняет относительное спокойствие Уотсона.  
  
Но если смотреть правде в глаза, то Джон не мог отказаться. Он попробует. Долг Гарри почти выплачен, возможно, он успеет до начала игры. Будучи, честен сам с собой, он понимал, что ему не продержаться и двух раундов. Даже, если будет гробить себя на тренировках каждый день.  
  
  
***  
  
Джон перевернулся на спину, тяжело дыша, с трудом приходя в себя. Из него удручающе плохой боец теперь. И замер, кожей почувствовав присутствие Шерлока.  
  
— Очень плохо. Ты никуда не годишься.  
  
— Я не настолько силен, насколько тебе хочется, и не настолько молод, как те, кого ты привык видеть рядом с собой.   
  
— Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, иначе лежал бы не тут, а под землей, — Шерлок наклоняется и почти шепотом произносит между ними. — Твоя сестра не сможет остаться одна, да? Что если, ты вдруг не сможешь ей помогать? Если я выгоню тебя? Если лишу всех возможностей заработать? Это придаст тебе силы?   
  
Джон сам не знает как, но удар дергает голову собеседника, темные кудри задорно пружинят, а Шерлок невероятно рад безумием правого, после того, как немного приходит в норму. Джона бесит искренняя улыбка. И Шерлоку достаются новые яростные, но бессильные удары вымотанного вусмерть Уотсона, с легкостью оседлавшего бездействующего противника. Однако вскоре былая весёлость теряется, смытая дрожью возбуждения. Джон замечает это и, ведомый неясной жестокостью, припадает к приоткрытому рту. Кусает податливые губы, впивается в слетевшие с них слова.  
  
— Определённо придаёт. Я готов даже на это.   
  
  
***  
  
— Что? — Джон не сумел скрыть потрясения. Место привычной кровати занял какой-то монстр. Резные оголовки, огромные подушки с кистями, пёстрая роспись ткани. Восток.   
  
— Подарок от Броустена, иногда он занимается дизайном мебели и аксессуаров. Ты ему понравился, — Шерлок протянул сверток легкой газовой ткани, в воздушной глубине которого прятались четыре лаконичных небольших ремешка. В комплект к отделке кровати. — Позволь я …  
  
Шерлок не спеша затягивает их на руках и ногах Джона, и в то же время легкий румянец выступает на его лице, капля пота выскальзывает с виска.  
  
— Может, кальян? — он восхитительно нервничает, теребит свою сторону поводка.  
  
— Не стоит, хочу мыслить трезво, — Джон готов рассмеяться. Шерлок сегодня непривычно мягок. Может, это почти-нападение на тренировке так повлияло? Мягкая неволя хуже отравы. Она имеет свойство нравиться. Какая интересная сегодня игра у Шерлока, лишь бы не потонуть в ней окончательно. Держаться на плаву в глубине отчаянно жаждущего взгляда трудно. Но коснёшься дна — и не выплыть. Невинный противник — опасный противник, гениальный.  
  
Яркая однотонность тела на вычурных простынях горит ослепительно, притянутые к четырём углам руки и ноги, оставленное, словно в насмешку, пространство для манёвра — иллюзия, требующая постоянно проверить её подлинность.  
  
Шерлок пытается притормозить, но он нетерпелив. Его руки везде, скользят, сминают, гладят — управляют расходящимися волнами тепла по телу Джона. Его шёпот неразличимо похож на повторяющиеся заклятья колдунов. В конце концов, он складывается в «Последний раз. Потерпи» у самого уха, замешиваясь в трепетное, дьявольское, искусительное возбуждение.   
  
И Джон терпел. Горел. Плавился и бился в путах совершенного дьявола. Шрамы полыхали под невесомыми губами, постепенно приобретающими весомость. Оставшийся от боли пепел скрипел на зубах потерявшегося в себе и в теле перед ним Шерлока.  
  
Кислота слюны проплавляла ходы в стежках на лице. Искрила на шее и груди. Стекала по поднявшемуся члену. Так божественно, так невыносимо. Края расцветших ярко губ тёрлись о головку, собирая выступившую влагу. Язык томно скользил, подгоняя.   
  
Джон смотрел.  
  
 _Это дьявол._    
  
Глубина погружения в горло сравнима с глубоким тоном голоса, обычно грубым и резким. Шерлок сжимал его бедра, не давая подняться сильнее и вбиться глубже. Остановился, дал себе время отдышаться, но не Джону. Влажная дорожка, оставленная на щеке. Глаза, потерявшие осмысленность взгляда, осмысленность цвета. Поцелуй — доза.  
  
Джон смотрел.  
  
 _Это дьявол._    
  
Шерлок поднялся над ним, старательно раскрывая себя. Опускаясь медленно, давая разглядеть всё своё смятение и желание. Не позволяя ничему уйти от взгляда Джона. Волосы налипли на лоб, тело играло натянутыми струнами мышц и притворством дурманных чувств. Настоящий дурман, не подделка.   
  
Джон смотрел.  
  
 _Это дьявол, который плачет._    
  
От сжавшего неуправляемого страха кольнуло сердце, натянуло пристегнутые руки. Шерлок, конечно, заметил — задвигался грубее, в бессилии скрыть слёзы. Стянуло в предоргазме мышцы. Шерлок не остановился, принимая всё, что выплеснул Джон. Возвращая соленый поцелуй и покрывая своим семенем выступившие чётче шрамы, чтобы затем всё собрать тёплым дрожащим языком.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музсопровождение  
> Woodkid - "Run Boy Run"   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNDpLZk3T7c   
> Перевод:  
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/w/woodkid/run_boy_run.html


	11. Глава 11.

Сигаретный дым снова кружил по комнате, смешиваясь с запахами пота, секса и туалетной воды. Шерлок освободил Джона и теперь сидел на краю вычурной кровати, немного прикрывшись простынью. Спина беззащитно бледнела, высвечивая оставшийся налёт напряжения. Дым густо вплетался в волосы.

Джон не смог удержать стон — освобожденные конечности доставили не самые приятные ощущения. Глубокая затяжка пропела вслед.

— В понедельник вечером закажешь Лита, — Шерлок наклонился к пепельнице на полу, лишив окурок воздуха и огня. Встал, позабыв простыню, и, ни разу не обернувшись, скрылся в душе.

— Я понимаю, Шерлок. Понимаю, — табачная горечь, рассеянная по комнате, осела в никому не слышных словах.

Какая глупость заронила подобие чувств в холодной голове? Игра отношений и власти, неожиданно сменившая бутафорские мечи мальчишек на заточенные клинки. Другая сторона разыгранной монетки. Отрицание, отраженное в недоступных для разума глубинах, вернулось, помноженное на заботу. Неумелую, непривычную для Шерлока и оттого беззащитно-жалкую с привкусом маскирующей жестокости. Защиты от этого не было, к какому бы самообману не прибегала логика.

Джон ясно видел мучения. Но ни стыда, ни ответственности за это не испытывал. Как не видел средства, кроме времени, прекратить метания Шерлока. Публичность, секс, поводок. Кошмары, слёзы, нежность. Он потакал всем капризам, пытаясь облегчить сложившееся состояние.

Слишком далеко и слишком близко. На расстоянии поводка, на расстоянии валютных отношений. Параллельные измерения чувств. Деньги, долг, ринг.

Притянувшиеся пути, намагниченные оплатой, разойдутся, стоит исчезнуть договору. Намагниченные души останутся одни, и больше ничего общего. И через день, неделю или месяц образы потускнеют, притяжение рассеется.

  
***

Джона осматривали, будто товар на ярмарке. Составляли подробную опись. Рост, вес, отличительные черты, пометка о состоянии здоровья, анализы. Хорошо ещё родословную как у породистых собак не затребовали. Впрочем, он пытался себя успокоить тем, что это не сильно отличалось от массовых медосмотров в армии. Разве что этот путь проходил у ног Шерлока.

Есть ли варианты избежать бойни? И зачем он здесь? Зачем Шерлоку? За себя Джон с уверенностью мог ответить — деньги. Просто деньги. Никаких других вариантов, ведь правда? И немного человечности.

Измотанный внутренним напряжением от бесцеремонных оценочных взглядов, Джон сидел у ног серьёзного и молчаливого Шерлока, отдыхавшего на стуле невнятного происхождения. Грузная тишина отдавалась в спину сквозь ткань безупречно отглаженных брюк. Стрелки безжалостно касались голой спины. Отглаженная жизнь. Путь гениальный и одинокий. И Джон у ног хозяина, верно и преданно сопровождающий… Никогда наравне, привязан, прикован, нужен. Так могло бы быть. Но Шерлок… Но время...

Прикосновение к голове непредсказуемо отозвалось дрожью. Шерлок гладил его. Это жалостливое поощрение чуть не выдавило из Джона всхлип. Он опустил голову, запрещая себе отбросить эту тёплую руку прочь и самому отодвинуться как можно дальше. Не здесь.

— Если ты не знаешь, зачем здесь, то это знаю я… — Шерлок наклонился к уху Джона, будто это помогло бы лучше передать слова. — Смотри. Смотри на него внимательно.

В мрачный, пустующий, за исключением Шерлока и Джона, холл этого непонятного заведения ворвался шумный сгусток энергии. Производящий впечатление скрытой опасности. Начинённая тысячей змей оболочка еле сдерживала их хаотичный, рвущийся на свободу напор. Яркое сумасшествие ослепляло. И небольшой рост будто давал ему возможность проще управлять своим телом, повышая концентрацию и без того бешеной энергии. Лицо непрерывно играло выражениями и тенями, будто весь этот механизм залит тяжелым маслом, поскользнуться невзначай хоть на капле которого означало верную и неминуемую гибель. Мистическим образом его вид отпечатался у Джона на сетчатке и продолжал жить там своей непокорной жизнью. Так что приближение этого человека оказалось почти незаметным. Джон встряхнул головой, чтобы согнать завораживающий морок.

— Не туда, — Шерлок чуть повернул его голову в нужном направлении.

Джон не сразу узнал его. Лицо отдельными фрагментами сложилось в осознание — знакомы, даже больше. Гораздо больше. Себастьян. _Дорогой Себастьян_. Почти как в каком-нибудь слезливом романе.

_Дорогой Себастьян, пишу тебе, чтобы выразить всю глубину и силу пожирающей меня ненависти. В отсутствии тебя она раздирает мне глотку и капает на пол накипевшей на губах слюной. Ты мне так дорог, что я не смог отдать тебя смерти. Вопреки здравому рассудку я хотел бы, чтобы она стала для тебя спасением и избавлением от меня и от моих чувств. Твоё предательство поразило и сломало гораздо больше, нежели пережитая боль и даже отчаяние безвыходности. Бойся, ведь я выжил. Бойся, ведь месть в моей памяти, в моём разуме, в моём теле. И пусть это будет последним, что мне доведётся воплотить в реальность. Я сделаю это._

Строки сами сложились во взрывоопасную смесь, заполнившую Джона от макушки до пяток. Одна искра, и он набросится на Себастьяна прямо здесь. Моран его, конечно, узнал. Секундная заминка, а потом полное безразличие. С таким хозяином не поболтаешь. Хотя они смотрелись вполне органично. Опасная, ухоженная сила. Даже плен почти не оставил видимых следов на теле Себастьяна. Он был уверен и тяжел как монолит и служил якорем для болтающегося вокруг него хозяина, носимого всеми ветрами безумия. Джона укололо то, что сам он не настолько хорош, в гораздо худшей форме. И боялся представить, как же они выглядят с Шерлоком. Судя по пренебрежительному и насмешливому взгляду скользкой гидры, в них не видят серьёзной угрозы и опасности.

— Шееерлок, какой милый у тебя пёсик, — и влажная ладонь легла на щеку Джону. Шерлок тот час же дернул за поводок, разрывая неприятное касание. — Что же ты, всё ему запрещаешь? Наверное, ты взял его из жалости, ведь ты и сам попадал в безвыходные положения. Такой невзрачный… — этими словами безумная гидра подожгла фитиль. Джон сорвался. Он бросился на провокатора, желая хоть как-то оградить Шерлока и себя от его нападок. Было странно чувствовать себя защитником по отношению к Холмсу, хотя сама идея защиты была у Уотсона в крови. Этот незнакомец проворно отпрянул, не успев сразу стереть испуг с исказившегося лица. Моран напрягся, хотя он ничего не успел бы сделать.

— Интересный малыш, Шерлок. Ты редко ошибаешься, но мой лучше.

И эта странная пара соперников гордо удалилась.

Очевидно, Шерлок знал. Знал, чего больше всего хотел Джон, чему больше всего боялся поддаться, что было упрятано в потаённых уголках, недоступных никому. И сделал это возможным. Восхитительный Шерлок. Поразительный, догадливый. Джон испытал жгучую благодарность, почти удар всепоглощающей любви.

— Нет. Тебе не надо думать, — поднявшись, Шерлок даже не взглянул на Джона. — Просто сделай.

Руки мёртвым грузом лежали за спиной, крепко и уверенно держа поводок. А его взгляд был крайне необходим. Как подтверждение. Как поддержка. Быть может, всё так из-за отвратительных желаний, свидетелем которых Шерлок стал. Но Джон всё равно не смог бы себе запретить жаждать мести где-то в глубине души. Быть может, чувства Холмса выдохлись, и щедрый прощальный подарок стал бы очередной потехой, разгоняющей скуку. Не стоило придумывать то, чего нет. Даже если ещё вчера казалось, что ты дорог и исключителен. В любом случае человек остается с личной ненавистью наедине, она слишком тяжела, неделима.

Даже без поддержки Шерлока решимость взбодрила отчаявшегося продержаться хоть немного Джона. Теперь его целью стала необходимость продержаться до встречи с Мораном. До начала боёв оставалась неделя.

  
***

— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты сам не свой, — Гарри пристально разглядывала брата, уставившегося в окно и медленно цедящего горячий чай. — Ни «привет», ни вопросов.

— Гарри, пообещай, что ты больше не будешь пить, даже если меня не будет рядом.

— Что случилось? — Гарри явно разволновалась, присела рядом.

— Скоро мы выплатим долг. Точнее через неделю. И я бы хотел уехать, побыть один. Обещай, что не будешь меня искать. Встреть Клару и никуда больше не отпускай.

— Скажи, это… из-за Шерлока?

— Нет, я просто устал. И хочу немного спокойствия. Я сам напишу тебе. Обещай.

— Я не верю тебе, но постараюсь не трогать алкоголь. И я всё равно буду тебя искать рано или поздно, ты не отделаешься от своей сестрёнки. Но спасибо, что предупредил, — у обоих разговор оставил осадок раздражающего беспокойства.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музсопровождение: Shahmen - "Dirt"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS63i2veU90


	12. Глава 12.

Выдалась дождливая неделя. Ледяные порывы ветра, казалось, выстужали мышцы после тренировки и выбивали остатки мыслей из головы. Блаженная пустота, оттеняемая болью. Джон не думал, что возвращение Шерлока к прежним привычкам настолько заденет его самолюбие. Вновь появившийся в приёмной Лит грустновато подмигнул ему. Возможно, в мягкой профессионально-призывной улыбке притаилась благодарность. Какой Холмс там, за закрытыми дверьми с другим? Такой же уязвимый и напористый? Поэтому проститутки? Не то, что бы Джону нравилось причислять себя к ним, но запаянный рамками исключительности, он не мог понять, каков его начальник на самом деле. Гениальный сукин сын, сплошная головоломка.

Близость с ним была подобна клинической смерти, Джона никогда не покидало ощущение, что Шерлок испустит дух прямо под ним, вернее, на нём. Головокружительно до смерти. Затмение отточенного разума будоражило каждую истомлённую жилу, вспыхивало в памяти разрозненным ворохом напуганных и кричащих товарищей по плену. В марающем душу страхе билась звериная жажда жить. Но может ли в этом же страхе обитать похоть? Вполне. Но любовь?

Скоро он забудет об этом. Если сможет мыслить, если ему ещё доведётся дышать холодным воздухом промозглых улиц. Скоро, Себастьян, скоро…

  
***

Первые два противника дались Джону нелегко. Один, примерно его комплекции, но гораздо более подвижный, измотал Джона в чистую. Только случайная брешь в защите позволила нанести два чётких удара, удачно нокаутировавших соперника. Обнаружившаяся толпа зрителей разноголосо загудела, чествуя победителей. Джона и Шерлока, который позволил себе один короткий взгляд на щедро залитое потом лицо, прежде чем закрепить поводок и увести в комнату для отдыха. Там он недобро смотрел на приводящий Джона в порядок персонал, в конце концов, выгнав несчастного парня градом замечаний. И взялся сам за подрагивающие от схлынувшего адреналина руки, стянул прикипевшие к коже шингарды*, позаботился о воде, пригладил растрепавшиеся влажные волосы. Облегчение было слишком заметно в нервных жестах. Он волновался.

*

Второй противник был выше и крепче, но Джону удалось использовать преимущество поставленного удара с левой, выводя его в партер раз за разом, где они оказывались почти на равных, попеременно сдавая ведущую позицию, пока Джону не удалось добраться до его шеи и перекрыть доступ кислорода. Он стойко терпел жалящие удары в корпус — попытка выбить его сверху, и добровольная сдача окупила его терпение.

Ему казалось, или теперь Шерлок смотрел на него как на совершенно неожиданное явление. Может, чуть боясь. Может, чуть восхищаясь. Шум зрителей был слышен даже из раздевалки. Под эту музыку начали просыпаться ожоги на коже, оставленные матом. Шерлок, опустившись перед ним, обрабатывал повреждения. Похоже, он был рад. Джон был совершенно точно счастлив.

На следующий день в расписании Джона значились ещё двое. И одним из них был Моран.

Открывающий бой был опасно лёгок, настолько, что Джон потерял голову, и избил более слабого соперника достаточно жестоко. «12-6»** были вне правил, но Джон наносил удар за ударом. Хотя в армии всегда был против малоэффективных, не отправляющих сразу в бессознанку, но зрелищных приёмов. Ему случалось зашивать последствия междусобойчиков. Оказалось, так легко перешагнуть за грань. Тело оставило голос разума далеко за пределами бойни, и Джон бил, просто потому, что может. И потому что присутствие Себастьяна тянуло наружу тёмные порывы, требующие окропить кровью предстоящую арену мести.

  
  
***  
  
 **POV Джона**

Не знаю, какой бес вселился в меня, но разгоряченный победами и чужой кровью я кинулся на Шерлока, толкнув его на скамью. Он казался таким ошарашенным, испуганным, что немедленно захотелось поцеловать приоткрывшиеся губы, радость и жестокость рвались на свободу подобно извергнутому из вулкана пеплу и дыму. Я сделал это, не особо задумываясь, поддавшись порыву, наклоняя его голову назад, чтобы было удобнее. В кои-то веки я возвышался над ним.

— Спасибо, — я благодарил его за всё, честно и властно. Огладил пальцами порозовевшие скулы и поцеловал ещё раз, дольше и глубже, напоследок проведя языком по восхитительно прохладному нёбу. Он осторожно слизнул с собственных губ кровяную росу моего разбитого рта. И почему-то выглядел удивительно развратно в отглаженном костюмчике, со сбившимся галстуком и растерянно-алыми губами.

На выходе я обернулся. Шерлок не смотрел мне вслед. Прикрыв лицо руками, он согнулся пополам, будто это был не поцелуй, а удар в солнечное сплетение.

  
 **Конец POV.**  
  
  
***  


— …Белая Акула против Дикого Тигра, — темноту зала разорвал приветственный гул и свист.

У Джона перед глазами стоял туман, в котором чётко обрисовывался только Себастьян. Он насмешливо скривил губы и слегка оттянул свой ошейник, будто показывая, что между ними свои счёты, не имеющие никакого отношения к этому мероприятию. Джон согласно кивнул.

  


Они сразу сцепились близко. Себастьян сильнее, было очевидно с самого начала. Но Джон так ненавидит его, чувства поначалу позволяют отчаянно бить в непроницаемую броню бездушной боевой машины.

_Они здесь. Воздух рассекает росчерк быстрого клинка. Даже слух разрезан надвое. Кровь кипит, раздраженная безвыходным адреналином._

_Потяни. Потяни. Потяни за веревку боли._

_Чужой болью они все связаны здесь._

_Точно по суставу бьёт широкое лезвие, в зубцах застревают окрохи плоти._

_Себастьяна тошнит._

_Он больше не будет снайпером. Он привёл свою группу на растерзание, врачей и бойцов. Совсем юнцов и неопытных. Сдал местоположение их базирования. И плащаница предателя была одета на него мгновенно. Его кинули к ним. Только чуть позже. Ироничные выверты непостоянной тропы жизни._

Обессилевший Джон виснет на Себастьяне. Клинч. Мысли больше не дают дополнительных сил, только ослабляют. Моран опрокидывает его. И бьёт. Все попытки освободиться из захвата безуспешны.

_На очереди следующий. Неотвратимая предрешённость. Наглядное знание. Наказание за добро. Наказание без причины._

_Всё равно они делят его._

_Тянут общую телегу страха. На всех. Сначала. Потом на двоих._

_Потом неуправляемая телега пересиливает их._

_Мольбы. Стоны. Крики._

_Отшумевший разум немеет._

_Они выбрались из пустыни вместе, потому что выжить в одиночку было невозможно, но Джон не сумел простить смерти оставшихся в том подвале на окраине безымянного поселения. А может, не сумел простить того, что он остался жив. Или того, что Себастьян жив. Эта часть его жизни, его судьбы требовала завершения._

Тонкий писк от оглушающих ударов в ухо сводил с ума, тело непослушно замерло под занесённым кулаком Морана. Сейчас Джона приколотит прямо к рингу, прошибёт насквозь глупую черепушку с жалкими, никому не нужными остатками мозга и воспоминаний.

  


— Бей! Бей! Бей! — толпа бесновалась. Безумие и азарт захватили публику. — Прикончи слабака.

Шерлок вскочил, стоящий под ним стул с грохотом, потонувшем в окружающем вихре звуков, опрокинулся.

Кулак опустился. Темнота, закапанная расплывшейся по сознанию болью. Поднялся вновь. Опустился. Поднялся. Опустился. Подня…

Воздух взорвался кровавым фейерверком, опаляя Морана красочными точками. Вихрь красной пыли ещё стоял в воздухе. И в этой пелене профиль Шерлока, в вытянутой руке которого блестел пистолет, парил неземной бледностью.

Рука Себастьяна заканчивалась мешаниной порваной плоти с белой крошкой раздробленной кисти. Он потерял сознание.

Зажёгся свет. У всех дверей показались люди с оружием в масках.

— Медика, срочно. Позовите, врача! — Шерлок метался, не зная, то ли оставаться рядом с Джоном, то ли бежать и звать того, кто мог бы оказать помощь.

_Спасибо. Я…_

— Джон!

_Очень…_

— Джон!

_Счастлив…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * шингарды — перчатки без пальцев, использующиеся в различных видах единоборств.  
> ** Удары локтями сверху вниз, в английском языке называемые «12-6» («двенадцать-шесть»), запрещённые многими профессиональными организациями.
> 
> Музсопровождение: замечательная композиция из фильма «Дэнни — цепной пёс». В какой-то мере он меня вдохновлял к написанию.  
> Massive Attack — «I am Home»  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pblgBqmPlgg


	13. Глава 13

— Не молчи, Шерлок. Выговорись, — Майкрофт устало потёр виски. Его брат мрачной каменной статуей сидел напротив. — Возьми отпуск, отдохни, развейся.

Скорлупа камня потрескалась, выпустив на свободу сошедшую с ума бестию. Шерлок смахнул со стола чайный набор. В досягаемой близости больше ничего не было, и он сорвал с себя пиджак. Крепкая ткань, не поддавшаяся злому напору, присоединилась к осколкам, медленно впитывая разлившийся чай. Шерлок бесился, меряя гневный путь от окна к окну.

— Мамуля расстроится из-за сервиза. Но ещё больше её расстроит твоё нестабильное состояние. Сядь.

Шерлок, наконец, успокоился, будто переключившись, опять замер в кресле, всё также не желая говорить. Майкрофт осторожно поставил на пустой стол уцелевшую чашечку.

— Я предупреждал. Почти каждый день повторял, что ты губишь себя, Шерлок. Отпусти его, он не твоя содержанка. Отпусти его, он не ищет милости и любви. Ему нужна была помощь, и ты сделал даже больше, чем мог. Этот Моран… Всё зашло слишком далеко.

— Я отпустил его.

— Нет, ты дал ему уйти.

  
***

Больничная палата скучна и безлика, но там сейчас лежит Джон. Он уже давно собирается сбежать оттуда. Ему стало легче на прошлой неделе. Шерлок видит, что дурман лекарств отпускает больного. Рвота почти прекратилась. Синяки меняют багрянец и синеву на желто-зеленое нечто. Отёки медленно, но верно уходят. Конечно, Джон догадывается, что за ним следят. Небольшая камера в углу не таясь ни на минуту не прекращает свой дозор, подмигивая крошечным красным глазком. Он ждёт, что кто-то придёт и скажет. Что-то скажет ему.

Например, как жить дальше. Он же свободен. Теперь-то точно. И ещё опустошён, выброшен на берег. Нелепой рыбой извиваясь на чужеродном сухом песке.

_Шерлок приходил однажды. На второй день, когда Уотсон немного пришёл в себя, и мысли ворочались чуть менее неповоротливо._

_— Я перевёл последнюю сумму._

_Джон кивнул, дав понять, что услышал._

_— Если… — Шерлок медлил. — Ты можешь остаться работать. Просто так, без всего… этого._

_У Джона по телу пошли мурашки от живущей в этих словах надежды. Нет-нет. Он не выдержит больше опаляющего пламени Холмса и въедливых обсуждений коллег. Его миссия по спасению непутёвой сестрёнки закончена. А долг за свою жизнь он оплатит позже. Время — только оно расставит всё по своим местам._

_— Я подумаю. А Себастьян?_

_— Мёртв, — и столько страсти вдруг проснулось на недвижном лице. — Он мёртв, можешь не сомневаться._

_Шерлок, не выдержав, проводит руками по плечам Джона, будто хочет убедиться в реальности потускневшей кожи, искаженного разбитого лица. Слушает напуганное собственным напором сердце. Тяжело выдыхает._

_— Я буду ждать твоего ответа._

И теперь Джон скидывает надоевшую медицинскую сорочку. Натягивает спортивный костюм, глубже надвигает капюшон на глаза. В руках тот самый ошейник, на губах по этому поводу кривоватая усмешка.

Он расплатится позже. Это ведь его вещь — Джон заберёт её с собой, чтобы не забыть, кто толкнул его в пропасть, из которой он взлетел свободно на неожиданно возникших крыльях. Неоперившийся птенец.

Темнота ночной стоянки размыта глухим туманом. Джон бодро шагает, белая завеса перед ним расступается, проглатывая всё, что осталось позади.

Шерлок смотрит, как Джон растворяется в тумане, хотя, возможно, это только сигаретный дым, что висит вокруг экрана и по всей комнате. Джим присаживается на стол, рядом с ноутбуком, прикуривает с безвольно опущенной сигареты в руке Шерлока.

— Что же, дорогой, ты остался без своего ошейника. Этот слепец забрал и его. Но как ты мог допустить такое? Разве он не видел, чего хотелось жестокому неуравновешенному Холмсу? Всего-то, чтобы Джонни затянул на нём покрепче ошейник, — Мориарти лениво соскальзывает со стола и становится за спиной Шерлока, играется с волосами, запускает руки в расстёгнутый ворот рубашки, гладит шею, — чтобы жаждал его каждой клеткой своего перемолотого войной тела. Зачем ты сделал наоборот? Почему не сказал ему?

— Сначала он был моим экспериментом, игрушкой, потом стал наваждением. Джон нуждался в заботе.

— А теперь? Ты пристрелил этого чёртова полковника Морана, развалил заодно мой клуб. Я почти не в обиде, оружие в твоих руках — это зрелище стоило небольших убытков. Вот только полиция была лишней.

Джим усилил напор, скользя кончиками пальцев у приоткрывшихся губ. Шерлок закрыл глаза, расслабился и откинул голову назад.

— Значит, инициатором был ты. А он целовал тебя хоть раз сам? Или его интересовали только деньги?

— Целовал…

— Но лучше бы он этого не делал, да?

— Да.

И Джим резко ворвался в приглашающий рот. Его окутала податливая ярость — это рокот вскипевшей воды. Колоссальная энергия в едва заметном волнении поверхности. Холмс никогда не был таким непокорным и просящим одновременно. Не целовался так жадно, и в то же время не разрывал контакт почти нежно. Мориарти улыбнулся, довольная сумасшедшинка заискрилась в глубине глаз.

— Что ж, он был великолепен. Верни его.

  
***

Кладбище встретило Джона спокойствием. Раздолье мысли между мёртвых костей так и просилось наружу. Почти никто не услышит, хотя воображаемая аудитория велика. Тысячи, десятки тысяч ушедших в неизвестном направлении из реального мира.

_Дорогой Себастьян…_

_Как бы ни сильна была моя ненависть, жить я хотел больше. Тогда в тёмном ночном воздухе, пропитанном луной, мы согревали друг друга, боясь развести огонь и привлечь внимание. Я не страшился закрывать рядом с тобой глаза и проваливаться в дурное ничто из боли и крови. Ты касался ран, которым был причиной. Я касался ран, которые были воздаянием. Мы были на недосягаемых чашах весов: желали друг другу смерти, но жаждали сохранить себе жизнь. Песок не держит одиноких душ, медленно и верно проглатывая слабых._

_И что же случилось теперь? Почему я не отказался от мести? Ведь и сейчас жизнь была дорога мне. Помутнение. Чёртово помутнение. Ненависть убивала меня, хотя тело было излечено. Страх убивал меня, хотя причины ушли в прошлое. Я был пленником своих нелицеприятных чувств. Я был скован.Тяжелый камень мести тащил меня по дну скорой каменистой реки жизни. Стало ли легче тем, кто умер в мучениях по твоей вине? Не знаю, но я рад, что они отомщены. Не в равной степени, нет. Просто мне легче дышится. Я даже рад, что именно Шерлок взял на себя эту ношу из моих ослабших рук._

_А ты? Тебя не тяготили собственные поступки? Ты не заморачивался глупыми идеями. Никогда. Если бы не Шерлок, ты бы просто убил меня и продолжил свою дорогу дальше._

_Он многое сделал для меня, ты не считаешь? Мне кажется, я потеряю себя, если вернусь к нему. Хотя я должен, должен вернуться. Какая-то часть рвётся обратно, она не может оставить добро без ответа, чувства без ответа…_

_Несомненно, чувства. Скажи…_

_Несомненно, моё место рядом. Скажи…_

_Скажи, ведь ты уже не можешь солгать._

_Просто скажи мне «да»._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everydaywinter - Скажи  
> http://promodj.com/everydaywinter/tracks/731050/Skazhi


	14. Глава 14.

Ни к чему не обязывающее одиночество, лёгкое как невесомые снежинки в волосах, лёгкое как парение в границах не распавшегося сна. Пустота, проносящегося мимо пейзажа, никаких грёз, свободные мысли, расползающиеся на всю дорогу. Вот и всё. Гарри вернула дорогую Клару, они теперь вместе, лучше думать, что вместе. Сестра всё это время была сама не своя то ли из-за угрозы, нависшей над Кларой, то ли из-за отказа от алкоголя. Скорее всё сразу сыграло свою роль.

Кофе окрашивает стенки белоснежного стаканчика, сигналит тачка, мамаша отчитывает своего ребёнка в автобусе, девушка нежно перебирает волосы заснувшего парня. Такая мирная жизнь окружает Джона, парящего в невесомых, будто исчезнувших мыслях. Кто-то за него взял билет на юго-запад. Кто-то за него ест и смотрит вдаль, отвечает на случайные вопросы, проигрывая простые шаблоны общения с попутчиками.

_— У меня тётушка в Плимуте, еду её навестить. Давно не был в тех краях…_

_— Демобилизован. Еду к другу детства. Хотя говорят, что эта дружба не прочна, но я точно знаю, он меня не забыл._

_— К девушке, соскучился безумно._

_— Меня ждёт мать._

_— Да собрался подлечить больные косточки на юге…_

_— Был за границей, везу гостинцы племянникам._

И тысяча других фраз сами срываются с языка, хотя правда одна — дорога помогает меньше думать, помогает заполнить голову вереницей незнакомых видов, полуузнаваемых наречий. Дрейф души по окрестному пространству в поисках пристани. И сам он выглядит как странник. Щетина, капюшон, кроссовки, рюкзак. Иногда музыка в наушниках, но чаще тишина. Просто, удобно. Закрыто — не трогай меня. Легко — у него не осталось стремлений и цели. Не осталось желаний и тревог. Кажется, жизнь отмолотила его в жерновах и выплюнула.

Чуть не доезжая Плимута, Джон пересаживается на попутку до Бристоля. Затем автобусами добирается до Дарема. Берёт случайный билет на поезд до Глазго…

И на каждой остановке он пытается убедиться, что ошейник ещё здесь. Запускает руку в тёмное нутро дорожного рюкзака, нащупывает полоску кожи. Успокаивается. И так несколько раз на день.

Джон думает, что отсутствие тяги к самоубийству несколько удивительно. Ему нравятся восходы и закаты, каждый раз в новых точках пространства. И вкус свежего ветра на переломах его дороги, в особенности потому, что частые кошмары потеряли актуальность. Ему нравится дорога и попутчики, собственное спокойствие, наверное, впервые ставшее устойчивым после возвращения в Великобританию.

Ему нравится Шерлок, воспоминания о Шерлоке. Как тот в порыве, во власти какой-нибудь мысли весь кипел и пылал над формулами и опытами. Как сияло лицо от удачно подтвержденной гипотезы. Но всё же, что-то было сломано в этом гениальном человеке. Склонность к жестокости и неоправданная нежность, смешанная с отчаянной болью. Джону хотелось узнать, откуда взялось это всё. И излечить, изгнать. Помочь, как помог ему Холмс. Возможно, когда-нибудь…

Наконец Джон оседает в Харлоу*, от которого рукой подать до Лондона. Магистраль М11 упирается прямо в его объездную. Вот только пока Джон не находит искреннего желания взять машину напрокат или купить билет.

Он устраивается санитаром в один из реабилитационных центров, расположенных в незначительном отдалении от городка. Через месяц он совмещает обязанности санитара с обязанностями массажиста. Денег вполне хватает на съём маленькой однокомнатной квартирки, серой и благопристойной, на еду и дорогу. В большем он пока не чувствует необходимости.

И всё спокойно, пока он не видит знакомую узкую спину на массажном столе. Намеренно или случайно Шерлок оказался здесь. Какая разница, Джон, какая разница… Работай. Крем выливается на ладони, оттуда перекочёвывает на лопатки, на плечи, на поясницу. Джон представляет, что с кончиков его пальцев сочится сочувствие и тепло, которое может помочь Холмсу. И, похоже, массажист увлекается — дольше, чем положено, не отрывает рук от кожи… Шерлок не поднимает головы, до тех пор, пока Джон не оставляет его.

Сон Джона сегодня заполнен искаженными воспоминаниями. Шерлок стоит у окна с сигаретой, его голос вливается в уши топлёным воском. А сам Уотсон то в комнате, то на улице — смотрит на единственно освещенный проём в здании. Ободранная кошка трётся у его ног, бормочет пьяным голосом Гарри. Они пытаются перебить друг друга. Джону, сидящему у ног Шерлока, когти Гарри впиваются в спину. Они тянут его каждый на свою сторону.

_— Ты вынудил меня, Майкрофт!_

_— Может, не стоит? Этот тип достаточно странный._

  
_— Хочешь?_   
_— И кстати, отличный кофе._   
_— Джон, зайди ко мне._   
_— Предсказуемо покорно…_   
_— Говори!_

_— Ты достоин самого лучшего! Чтобы какая-то сука, бросала тебе подачки…_

  
_— ...он. Джон! Джон, что с тобой?_   
_— Хочу твои губы, твои шрамы…_   
_— Не переживай, ты останешься доволен._   
_— Спокойной ночи, Джон._

_— Он у тебя первый?_   
_— Может, ты стоишь этих денег?_

  
_— Разденься, я хочу видеть._   
_— Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, иначе лежал бы не тут… я выгоню тебя? … лишу всех возможностей… Это придаст тебе силы?_

_— Он не сделал тебе больно?_

  
_— Последний раз. Потерпи._

_— Я всегда буду его ненавидеть._

  
Джон просыпается совершенно разбитым. Полоска кожи на месте, в рюкзаке.

  
***

В залитой светом палате он встречает испуганный взгляд Лита, скучающего на кровати с телефоном, в то время как Шерлок спиной ко входу сидит за письменным столом и чиркает что-то на бумаге.

Джон захлопывает дверь до того, как Шерлок успевает обернуться.

  
***

— Здравствуйте, Джон, — нейтральная территория столовой отлично подходит для очередной встречи знакомых.

— Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, Лит. И …Шерлока тоже, — волнение скапливается и мешает нормально дышать.

— Майкрофт настоял, чтобы его брат отправился сюда. Он не совсем здоров и иногда срывается, как раньше… — Лит спохватившись, что наболтал лишнего, замолк. Значит, Шерлок уже был здесь когда-то.

— А я уж подумал, что всё по-прежнему крутится вокруг меня. Слава богу, нет.

— Джон, Вы очень сильно изменили его. Поверьте, он никогда не был настолько мягок. И по-прежнему в сексе для него есть только вы, — Джон мгновенно вспыхнул. — Может, вы снова…

— Может быть…

  
***

— Привееет, сладенький! Не ожидал меня встретить у себя дома? — тысячеглавая гидра встречает Джона за порогом съёмной квартиры.

— Уходите вон!

— Знаешь, что самое ценное в этом мире? — Джим, не дождавшись ответа от настороженного Уотсона, продолжил сам. — Информация. И я тебя ею обеспечу. Разумеется, не просто так.

Джон, проклиная своё любопытство, чувствовал, как ловушка захлопнулась, отрезав ему все пути отступления.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музсопровождение:  
> G.Gershwin - The Man I Love (скрипка)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab98Q0uSOi0 
> 
> * Харлоу входит в так называемый «Лондонский пояс маятниковой миграции» — городов окружающих Лондон, из которых целесообразно ездить на работу в столицу. В 1997 в Харлоу был открыт новый исследовательский центр компании «GlaxoSmithKline».


	15. Глава 15

Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up.

Bright Eyes — «First Day of My Life».

Помнишь тот раз, когда ты ехал всю ночь  
Только для того, чтобы утром встретиться со мной?  
Я подумал, что это странно, а ты сказал, что все изменилось.  
У тебя было такое чувство, будто ты только что проснулся.

Перевод Евгения.

  
Бывают такие моменты, думал Джон, когда случайности складываются в предрешённость, когда детали появляются подобно необходимым инструментам в руке при операции. Сама судьба подкидывает возможности, людей и информацию для одного единственного решения, должного быть принятым в точке пересечения.

Случайно ли он не доехал до Лондона и остановился в Харлоу? Именно там, где находится исследовательский центр «GSK», где, пусть и почти невероятно, мог оказаться Шерлок, проводя какие-нибудь свои гениальные работы. Возможно, составляя отчеты, Джон иногда встречал ничего не значащее для него название городка, а теперь, гораздо позже, интуиция шепнула: «вот твоё место, жди».

И Мориарти, по-прежнему источающий опасность и сумасшествие, оказался разговорчивым, раскрыв шкатулку с секретами. Неприятными, постыдными секретами, оказавшимися не только больным кровоточащим нарывом для Шерлока, но и для самого фокусника, откинувшего крышку.

  
***

Все линии сошлись в долгожданной точке. Джон стоял перед массажным столом, на котором лежал Шерлок, и всё же медлил. В руке теплела кожа, пропитанная борьбой за жизнь и отданная в надежде, что жест поймут.

_Шерлок попал на деньги. На большую сумму, которую неоткуда было взять. Сначала гордость не позволила ему обратиться к брату, а потом стало слишком поздно. Может ничего страшного и не случилось бы, кроме того, что ступил бы человек на скользкую дорожку. Но он приглянулся весомому человеку из мира проституции и наркотиков, стал его подстилкой, игрушкой, фетишем._

_Конечно, Шерлок сопротивлялся. Но в итоге был сломлен и поставлен хуже самой последней шавки. Он вынужден был просить обо всём. О воде и еде, об одежде, о наркотиках, о клиентах, чтобы заработать на всё это. Просить об унижении, набивать себе цену. Его ошейник — знак принадлежности одному человеку, вольному делать с ним что угодно. Награда тогда, сейчас — его боль и память о прошедшем._

Естественно Джон никогда бы не догадался, никогда бы не подумал — что-то такое могло произойти с Шерлоком Холмсом? Да никогда. Никогда бы такого не могло быть. Ухоженность и лоск, грубые насмешки, подавляющая деятельная натура. Стоило ли верить Джиму? Однако странное, больное поведение наедине с Джоном… Беспомощная обнаженность перед чувствами…

_Я не удивлён, что он купил тебя и, скорее всего, унижал на глазах целого офиса. Но он отдал тебе свой ошейник. Я бы никогда так не поступил. Наверное, он совсем отчаялся, раз ступил на путь грубого замещения. Ты на поводке в то время, как он сам хотел оказаться нужным для тебя, только твоим. И боялся этого. Боялся твоего не отказа, но неприятия. Ты бы не отказал. Ты был куплен и оплачен._

Шерлок заворочался на столе - массажист долго не приступал к работе. Джон ждал, когда он поднимет голову и узнает его. И ещё узнает дорогой до ненависти предмет.

_Когда он не смог вернуться к нормальной жизни… Когда срывался на любого, в ком видел намёк на знание того, что с ним случилось... Шерлок выстроил абсолютно неприступный образ. Образ силы и власти. Гениален он был и без этого. Со своими любовниками жесток и привередлив. Непреклонен в переговорах, саркастичен с коллегами. Он много работал над собой, чтобы создать абсолютную противоположность его бывшему положению._

Джон был одарён счастливым блеском глаз, резко потускневшим, когда взгляд Шерлока оторвался от знакомого лица, и в поле зрения попал ошейник.

_И, тем не менее, как и любому другому человеку, ему нужно было понимание и принятие. Он скрывал постыдные факты, но ему некуда было излить свою душевную боль, некуда выкинуть надломленные куски заветрившейся, огрубевшей жажды по теплу и ласке._

Каким-то невероятным чутьём, но Шерлок понял, что Джон всё знает. И безнадёжный стон ранил доктора. Шерлок прикрыл лицо ладонями, не в силах сопротивляться захватившему его стыду.

_Вот только, что можно сделать с памятью? С болью? С чувством? Тебе ли не знать, что это бесполезно? Как долго тебя мучили воспоминания плена? Как долго ты проклинал Морана?_

Может, жесты утешения сейчас неуместны, но Джон не смог себя остановить. Для Гарри это неплохо работало. Он заключил Шерлока в объятие, будто защищая от всего плохого, что тому могло вспомниться. И успокаивающе гладил по спине и голове, но Шерлок в отрицании качал головой, внутренне не принимая, не доверяя полностью. Он был готов любить, но не готов быть любимым.

_Не смотри на меня как на садиста — он не поверит тебе, пока ты не наденешь на него ошейник._

Джон чувствовал внутреннее сопротивление, следуя совету Мориарти, но если так он добьётся доверия… Пульс Шерлока частил, пока Джон, ненавидя всех, кто сделал эту ситуацию возможной, затягивал на шее проклятую кожу.

_Я знаю, что кажусь тебе не больше, чем сошедшим с ума, но я нашел того, кто помог мне. И Шерлок тоже нашёл. Тебя. Так помоги ему. Я не говорю о любви, по-моему, ты не любишь его. Но в твоих силах дать ему принятие и поддержку. Всё равно твоя жизнь, что серая пустота. Раздели её с ним, и, может, вы оба найдёте для себя в этом смысл и жизнь, как нашёл их я._

Жадный поцелуй Шерлока стал для Джона неожиданностью. Очень приятной. Позже он объяснит ему, что ошейник вовсе необязательное условие доверия между людьми.

_Если вдруг тебе надоест, или, не дай бог, тебе придёт в голову унизить или бросить его, то будь уверен — я выжгу твоё сердце._

_Откуда я всё это знаю? Может, ты думаешь, что я с улыбкой наблюдал за его муками или случайно узнал и затем шантажировал Шерлока. Но нет. Нет. Я держал его за руку, когда ему было так паршиво, что тебе представится с трудом. Я был с ним там. Я сам был на его месте._

Шерлок обязательно забудет о прошедшем, Джон заставит его перешагнуть осколки разбитой жизни, о которые тот ранил себя в последнее время. Тем более, что пример удачного излечения душевной раны был хоть и немного сумасшедшим, но вполне осязаемым.

  
***

— Как у них дела?

— Надеюсь, Джон не будет глупить. За Шерлока я бы не стал беспокоиться.

— И ты всё так же утверждаешь, что Джон ничуть не хуже меня?

— Ревность, Майк? Шерлок сам его выбрал, не смей ему мешать. Я приеду, как только Лит мне намекнёт, что всё уладилось.

— До встречи.

— Пока, — Джим нажал отбой и мягко улыбнулся краешками губ. — Пока, любимый.

 

**Заключение**

_Вот и завершена работа, и теперь я освободилась от одних мыслей, открыв дорогу новым. Поклон дорогим читателям. Занавес._

Вы приняты, а значит, прощены,  
И нет у вас другой во тьме дороги,  
Как, руку протянув, держаться за щиты  
Надежды хрупкой и послать тревоги.

Вы приняты, и больше нет причин  
Бояться скрытого, утаянного в сердце.  
На теле оседала грязь тысячи личин,  
До немоты и слёз хотелось смерти.

Конец для жгущей шрамы неприязни  
Большой толпы наивной, любопытства  
И памяти, ведущей к чёрной грани  
Душевной пустоты, пути самоубийства.

Отплата неизбежна, сердце знает много,  
Изъеденное местью за предательство, болит;  
Покрытое униженной любовью, ранит строго.  
Из страха ложе для двоих очаг хранит.

Но если всё ещё, испытывая боль,  
Идти вперёд, назло и вопреки рассудку,  
Черпая из отчаяния сталь, замешивая соль,  
Считая время до падения по суткам -

Получится забрать чужого груза каплю  
В довесок к своему, клонящему колени,  
Быть может, на рассвете. Утром. Завтра.  
Твоё лицо поднимут к солнца оттепели.

Вы приняты, а значит, прощены,  
И вы себе постыдное простите тоже,   
Доверие - любви крыло, раскрыто осторожно,  
И полететь вдвоём - ещё для вас возможно.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музсопровождение:  
> Bright Eyes — «First Day of My Life»  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8PAHk2HrcE
> 
> Перевод:  
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/bright_eyes/first_day_of_my_life.html


End file.
